Against All Odds
by thepowerlineswentout
Summary: Kurt woke up in a strange room with a concussion, resulting in him forgetting his identity, there he met a sinfully handsome vampire who has a past. Kurt, despite his flawless complexion, also has a secret of his own, which he conveniently forgot. Will both of their natures affect Blaine's growing interest towards him? Or will they overcome it against all odds? Rated T for now.
1. Prologue - Attacked

**Author's note: Before I start anything yet, please note that I am NOT the person who wrote Taking Chances and Clouded Judgment, for those who were wondering. But we are in fact, partners in crime. So…if you want me to bug her for an update or anything...feel free to do so. Anyways, this is my first attempt in writing fanfictions, I hope all goes well and hope that *finger crossed* this isn't too bad. Please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or any of its amazing characters **

**Prologue - Attacked**

Kurt know very well that he shouldn't be walking through these woods alone, even when it was this early in the morning, but he didn't have a choice really, no, this was much bigger than himself and his own safety. He took a deep breath as he neared the other end of the serene clearing, taking a tentative step into the tauntingly haunting trees. He sighed softly to himself, knowing that he must cross this unfamiliar maze there's no way around it.

It was getting darker as he went deeper into the forest; he did his best to obscure himself from view by staying in the long shadows the trees cast, making his way as quietly as he could manage through the woodland. After a short while he had made his way through the coppice, a nauseating and horrible feeling that someone, or rather something, was following him just lurking around him in the shadows. Unsheathing and gripping his knife tightly he ignored it with great effort and unease as he continued walking. Senses heightening by the second he was much more alert now, ready to fight if necessary. He thought he saw a figure moving through the trees with unnatural speed, the sick feeling that he was being preyed on spread through his body. But he wouldn't go down without a fight; he was a Hummel after all.

Then he heard it, a small rustle of the bushes closest to him, his heart raced, pounding in his chest as adrenaline pumped into his veins. He turned to face the brush only to turn around half a beat later quickly at another sound before something launched over him and he felt a sharp, stunning pain in his neck as he fell on his back by the brute force. He tried to fight back desperately, allowing his natural instincts to take over as he thrashed his arms and legs, stabbing at any solid surface. But it was useless; any fighting skills he had slowly slipping away from him locked away as he tried to grab hold of them again, the agony distracted him from his natural gifts and years of training. Soon black spots dotted his vision and everything around him lost their color; expeditiously he is losing consciousness to the rapidly darkening swirl of dizziness.

Just before he lost consciousness completely he noticed another figure ripping the body above him away, the pain dulled and he heard some groans and shouts but he had lost too much blood to stay awake anymore.

* * *

A/N: Chapters is a lot longer, promise! I hope you go on to Chapter 1 and thank you so much for giving this a go.


	2. Saved?

**Chapter 1 – Saved?**

Kurt stirred slowly his mind trying to follow the soft drone of voices in the background; the last thing he remembered was standing in the middle of a green vast field then the forests then everything went blank without the slightest warning. Groaning a little when the fog in his head cleared somewhat making the throbbing pain much more noticeable, he turned his head towards the direction where all the mumbling came from, slowly blinking his eyes open in a haze.

"Sir, he's awake" someone whispered, clearing their throat. The room immediately fell into a stifling silence as curious eyes turned to train on him. But the tense stillness was short lived as someone whispered a phrase that Kurt couldn't quite catch, and the room was filled with waves after waves of muffled conversation once again, only growing with more uncertainty as time ticked by.

Kurt gradually came to the unnerving realization that he's in an unfamiliar place as his head cleared painfully slowly; his eyes scanned his surroundings for something that he could wrap his mind around, but he could only make out fuzzy images. His could feel silky fabric a light weight on his skin, the bed underneath him soft and snug, wrapping him in eerie warmth and comfort. Despite the coziness, panic started to overpower the strong throbbing in his head, his heart beating fast and millions of little frantic questions raced in his head. '_Where am I? Who are they? Am I dead?_' He tried to sit up but failed miserably, feeling dizziness sweeping in immediately, draining all the little energy he had managed to gather from his body. A very solid body rushed to his side to steady him and he was too weak to resist, causing him to lean against the body heavily despite his brain's protest and red flags of 'DANGER'. Distinctively in the middle of the stirred up chaos there was a voice, warm male tenor, his words stern with unquestionable power and authority silenced the room before speaking to him directly through his own fog.

"Need not to worry, we won't hurt you, you're safe here. Someone, or rather something attacked you. You lost a lot of blood and my scouts brought you here while you were still unconscious. How are you feeling now?"

The voice was calming and something urged him to trust the man bearing it, as much as a stranger the man was. He blinked away the black spots dotting his vision that appeared once again when he attempted to get up, until his vision cleared noticeably. Ignoring the person's last question he asked weakly in a hoarse voice, as if he hasn't used it in years.

"Where am I? Who are you? Attacked?" He breathed his questions out, trying to have a good look around.

That is when he first paid attention to the dim candle lit room, scanning it he noted that there were only a handful of people standing around, mumbling uncomfortably with each other. Abruptly there was an unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat as soft as it was cutting through all the mumbling, it came from an overcast far corner causing everyone to scurry out of the room even the body supporting him, all except for a raven black haired man who was watching every exchange between Kurt and the shadow intensely. The man continued to speak softly, his voice a calm, soothing tune to Kurt's ear.

"Please, shalt worry. You're safe and protected within my walls as I stated. We haven't exactly caught your attacker yet, even though we only have an idea and suspect. I am however, certain that the situation is under control. Ere, please answer my question, are you feeling any better, little one?"

Now that the effect of adrenaline started to fade, initial shock passed, his slight panic attack seemed shortsighted but who can blame who? Carefully he turned his head to stare into the shadows in hope of catching even the shortest glimpse of the man who had that reassuring demeanor that he weirdly started to build a small liking to. Even though he had zero idea what the stranger was like but his welcoming air still gave Kurt a sense of security and safety, in addition to the fact that he spoke with such sincerity, he held on and trusted every single word he said. The feeling so new and unusual to him, he hasn't felt such a connection with someone else in a long time.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you sir; just feeling a little dizzy, now that I'm more awake." He paused for a short while, trying hard to recall what happened to him, only ending with nothing but disappointment. "But I have no idea what happened, the last thing I remember is fainting."

"You had already lost a significant amount of blood from the wounds on your neck and arms when my scouts found you in the woods. It took a few days for you to recover. But I have a meal prepared for you, ready to be served any time that suits your fancy in the dining hall. Do you wish to feed-eat now?"

Kurt watched as the figure walked towards him, only the near silent footsteps could be heard, but he stopped where the shadows still hid most of his face much to Kurt's own disappointment. He wore a simple white detailed shirt with stale grey incarnate design, black tailored trousers completed with a black rimmed navy blazer with matching designs. He must have nodded or somehow gestured to the black-haired man as he turned to leave with a slight hesitation and small protest written on his face, closing the door behind him soundlessly.

Kurt rubbed his neck absent mindedly, running his fingers along the fray edge of rough bandages. Something felt off about those bandages but he ignored the nagging feeling to ask. "Thank you again for taking care of me, even though you could have easily left me there to rot." He smiled a little, eyes lighting up. "Yes please, kind sir." Not realizing how hungry he was until the mention of food.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

Kurt bit his lips shyly "Would you sir?" he asked with eagerness to know more about the person who saved him.

"It'll be my pleasure, teeny one." Was the reply and Kurt watched with anticipation as the man moved forwards into the candle light, finally revealing himself, leaving Kurt in awe as he did so. His breath hitched at the breathtaking features, he knew that he must have been staring as he was unable to form words, brain melting into a puddle of goo.

He was the most gorgeous person Kurt had ever laid eyes on, and mind him he had met numerous people when he was traveling. He had a charming composure; strong jaw, straight nose, dark black raven curls that were gelled down to one side. But the one thing that tugged on Kurt's heartstrings was those warm honey orbs, capturing his gaze effortlessly. He found himself staring into the deep pools of gold that lured him in, able to pull away; getting lost in those knowing eyes that seems to look straight through him, deep into his soul. Yet at the same time they held so many mystery and secrets. After a long tense moment of exchanging gazes and locking eyes, Kurt realized that he must been staring for too long and willed himself to tear his eyes away, his cheek tinted red slightly due to their exchange. He sat up slowly with the help of the man and turned to smile at him warmly "Thank you kind sir, I own you so much. I promise to repay you soon." He paused before adding quickly. "Before we go, would you please allow me a moment to recollect myself? This place is still a lot to take in."

The man nodded wordlessly and walked out of the room without any questioning him, understanding his feelings. Leaving Kurt alone in the room to process all the things and new information, he pulled his legs in and sat legged crossed. He was doing better than he originally thought to his own surprise; he woke with a throbbing head and dull ache coursing through his body, but now he could move without much pain or restriction except parts that had been wounded and he could even think clearly without his head spinning. Only having to request to recollect himself; he knew he shouldn't take long.

'_Can I trust him? No, you shouldn't blindly trust a complete stranger just because he rescued you. And attacked Kurt, you were attacked how do you know he speaks the truth? But the important question is; do I trust him? Yes, without any doubt. Why? I have no idea, maybe because he's great and nice to me and very handsome? I doubt that it's that simple, oh lord. _

_Why would he even bother looking after and taking care of me? I don't understand, why? Maybe he is a super generous guy, well; he doesn't seem evil, nope, not at all. Not to mention, he's captivating, good lord, I didn't know that people could look so mesmerizing, stunning…perfect, but somehow he reminds me of a wild rose, deadly beauty._

_This house, no, correction. It's a mansion, judging from the size of this room. I wonder what he does for a living. Who is he? Why do I feel unnaturally safe around him, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't hurt me, and keep his word. I could see that from his eyes, right; those amazing dazzling eyes…gosh…What am I doing? Am I attracted to him?_

_Probably…wait…now I'm being beyond creepy, I barely know him and this is taking way too long now and I'll just worry him. I guess.'_

Kurt sighed inwardly to himself; he just met the guy. How could he possibly have any feelings for the mysterious man? Standing up cautiously he took a deep yet shaky breath before walking to the door waiting to be opened, gently placing his hand on the cool handle.

* * *

Blaine leaned against the wall opposite the guest's door with his arms cross in front of his chest. He understood why Kurt wished for a moment to himself, it must be a lot to take in at once. Being attacked in the woods, waking up to find himself lying in an unfamiliar place, the wounds and throbbing, he wasn't sure how would he take it either. He also noticed the astonishment on his face when he saw his face and still couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not.

He had tried very hard to distance himself from the boy, ever since he smelled the blood draining the life out of him he had a hard time controlling himself; especially after he tasted the sweet blood after trying to seal the wounds as quickly as possible. He shouldn't have let Sebastian dash off not after he broke rules but he couldn't help but get distracted from the dying body in front him at the time. He could only imagine the smirking face of the vampire knowing he is far off by now, maybe if he didn't get into an argument the whole thing wouldn't have happened.

He straightened himself when he heard the soft footsteps of Kurt walking towards the door and taking a deep breath, he could sense his hesitation, doubts, worries, it gave him a weird upsetting feeling; after all, he only wanted him to feel safety and comfort. After another couple painful long periods of patient waiting, the door finally creaked open. He smiled a little when the beautiful boy stepped out of the room, cautious, yet his face showed curiosity and such innocence that Blaine's heart warmed.

"Ready?" he asked and walked next to Kurt slowly, wrapping an arm around his slim waist knowing that he was still weak and needed the support. He was glad that Kurt didn't reject him right away, he even leaned heavily on him much to his own surprise.

"Yes, thank you again sir." Kurt said in a little more than a whisper, it was the best that he could muster with this desert like dry throat. He was hoping that it would get better later; probably when he could get in touch with water again. He was still a bit shaky, unable to lift his lead limbs as much as he wanted, feeling the gravity pulling him down. He was glad and extremely thankful for the support the strong man gave him, what would he do if he wasn't there?

Blaine simply nodded, he didn't want Kurt to speak too much seeing as it took him a lot of effort and so they fell into a comfortable silence as Blaine lead the way through the maze of hallways.

Before Kurt realized it they were already standing in front of an incredibly elegant tall, magnificent double sided arched glass door. Slightly curved lines and detailed leafed twines of glass were positioned on the sides of the door that smartly complements the otherwise plain crystal planes. Sunlight reflected onto the clear glass and golden rays scattered into a million hues on the heavy, gold lined carpet.

Blaine carefully pushed the door open and Kurt had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat, his eyes widen in awe. He followed Blaine inside to what he assumed was the 'dining hall' that Blaine had mentioned in their little conversation before and had to remind himself to keep his jaw intact, _do not drop it on the floor_. He had no idea how the man next to him could afford and fit this massive 'hall' into his house in the first place. The door itself was already a beautiful piece of art, but the hall was to be put simply, breathtaking.

He was pretty sure the hall could hold up to eight hundred guests, easily more, maybe thousands and still provides adequate space for guests to dance, eat and enjoy. Intricate glass chandlers that hold real white candles hung above his head, swaying gently in the wind and making tingling noises as glass clicked against each other, unexpectedly musical. The ornate wooden chairs and benches were stationed along the varnished mahogany tables, each with white candles in the gold detailed silver candleholders, dotted with wax. Heavy, gold plated magenta drapes were pulled back and tied next to the slightly tinted glass planes of the windows with golden strings. And that was only a small part of the jaw dropping hall that he took in.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's shock, leading him to a smaller table and pulled a seat out offering it to him before taking a seat from across. Kurt was speechless and could only manage a nod and sink down on the chair slowly, his eyes still roaming through the hall that never fails to fascinate him. The pleasant atmosphere worked wonders, he was already feeling better and brighter, the throbbing reducing to a dull ache at the back of his head which he could easily ignore. He has a deep passion for art, every little corner, space, wall, was designed purposely and unbelievably detailed. The waiters started bringing the food up, dishes after dishes of gourmet food, placed down on the polished wooden table with care, and then Blaine subtly nodded to them once, a silent order to leave the pair alone.

After the two were left alone Blaine spoke up, interrupting Kurt's trail of thoughts that had wondered off to the fine artwork. "I took the liberty to design the menu with food rich in iron in hope to speed up your recovery from that blood lost. Please enjoy. And please, you really don't need to thank me. I apologize for not catching your name yet and not properly introducing myself."

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes, there was so much to choose from, dishes sitting there looking sinfully delicious waiting to be tasted. He began to try them, slowly at first but after he had the first bite; the food melting on the tip of his tongue, the perfect blend of spices and flavor swirling in his mouth sensationally, his eyes brightened and started to eat faster while keeping his manners, he was suddenly very hungry and there were too many amazing food to try. He enjoyed the mouthfuls after mouthfuls of pleasure before looking up at Blaine with a shy smile to answer his question. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." His caught himself staring again and looked down at his plate quickly, pink tinting his cheekbones to the tips of his ears. "And you?" he asked softly, trying not to embarrass himself any further than he had already.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Hummel." Blaine asked as he brought a silver goblet to his lips, watching Kurt's blush and reaction with keen, amused eyes. "Would you mind if I call you Kurt instead of Mister Hummel?"

"Wait, Blaine Anderson? Like The Andersons?" Kurt asked in disbelieve with widening eyes, suddenly feeling small in the presence of the infamous man. He nodded slowly, recomposing himself as best as he can, "Of course you can sir." he answered in a quiet timid voice, his eyes casted downwards, playing with his food with his fork absent mindedly. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Blaine Anderson – The One Blaine Devon Anderson – that ever so mysterious and feared person was sitting right in front of him. "You're very influential…or so I heard."

Blaine nodded and lowered his cup down on the table slowly after taking a long sip, raising an eyebrow at Kurt. "Yes, Kurt. I suppose so." He answered slowly, studying the details on his chalice, trying not to observe Kurt directly. "What had you heard of me that led to the sudden hold back?" he asked, being the person who's always keen in knowing more about the ignorant and clueless rumors never fails to entertain him.

Kurt blushed a shade deeper, he didn't know what triggered him to but he took a deep breath and continued on with a new found surge of confidence. "I don't mean to offend you sir, forgive me if I do." He explained "I just heard that you have a lot of power and money. If someone was to double cross you, they would be forever lost; disappeared from the world. But, I also heard that you are conscientious with your workers, but most of all, you remain as a mystery to other people."

Blaine chuckled and nodded to Kurt's words thoughtfully. "I see…none taken. Well, I do believe that it is ideal to remain as a mystery to the outside world. I found that the rumors that spread are always interesting." He looked over to meet the other boy's eyes finally. "I hope you won't get intimidated or scared of me due to some of them that you might have heard about."

Kurt sighed and shook his head, he was never a fan of rumors and had no idea where people got their information and story from; Blaine was a kind sweetheart. His trail of thoughts got interrupted by Blaine's sentence and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Afraid? Why would I be?"

Blaine shrugged, toying with his cup. "It's nothing much really Kurt, just a slip of the tongue. I just thought that there's the possibility that you might have heard of some other aspects of whom or what I am." He gazed into the liquid in his cup thoughtfully before looking at him with a small smile again. "But I promise that you have nothing to fret about dear one."

The other boy was distracted from eating, staring at that charming smile, small it might be and trying his best to ignore the funny feeling he gets when Blaine calls him 'dear one'. "Well I am before I met you in person sir, but the rumors are a little dramatic and over the top." He smiled still studying the curve of Blaine's lips. "You're far from scaring sir, though you should smile more." He sipped his cup of water, his cheeks reddening when his mind registered his slip and prayed that he didn't sound like a creep. "Thank you for the wonderful food mister Anderson." He added quickly.

Blaine nodded and leaned back into his chair. "You're welcome Kurt, and please, call me Blaine, formality is not needed here. It's nothing really, need not to mind." he continued to toy with the silverware in hand, tilting his head to one side. "I'm just wondering just because I'm curious. Which stories had you heard about that you thought was slightly exaggerated? You don't need to tell me if you do not wish to." His smile widened a bit, hardly noticeable unless you watch closely but of course Kurt's heart fluttered at that. "I would try for you."

Kurt shook his head and shrugged. "It's a lot really, since I travel around a lot I hear about a wide range of things, but it's kind of stupid. Like how you are a monster of sorts, I don't know, it's childish if you ask me." He smiled softly, how on earth was Blaine a monster? He saved his life and cared for him even when it's perfectly normal to leave him dying out there alone; he couldn't possibly believe what people were talking about.

Blaine nodded and lifting his head, his eyes boring into Kurt's. "Do you believe it though? I mean there might be a chance that the rumors are true, nothing's impossible." He eyed Kurt curiously; wanting to know how much does the boy in front know about his world. "And I would like to be sure that you are fully recovered before you leave, would you mind staying here for a little while, maybe a couple more days?"

Kurt shrugged, meeting Blaine's eyes. "I don't know, to be honest I never really thought about it before, I stopped believing in a lot of things since m-my mother's death." He paused, taking a long deep breath before continuing with a shake of his head. "You're too kind to be a monster, mist-um, Blaine." He smiled a small smile and looking downwards, using the first name of such a powerful person still felt weird on his tongue despite Blaine being so warm and welcoming to him. "And yes, I'd love to stay, thank you for your kind offer."

Blaine smiled and finished his drink, licking his lips which Kurt noticed was redder than before, and he though he saw two peaks just catching the man's bottom lip, but he disregarded it to focus on Blaine's words instead. "I'm sorry about your mother. But that's very sweet Kurt; many would rather keep the impression that I am a monster." He stood up with a nod. "Very well then, I would like to proceed taking you to your guest room, I'm sure that it would be prepared by now." He paused for a second as if waiting for something before continuing. "Shall we?" Blaine asked, his eyes flickering, a warm smile on his face "We can continue our conversation there, if you're would like that."

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine's lead, standing up himself. "Well I don't care about what other people think or say because I can judge for myself." He pushed the chair back in "After you, and please give my thanks to the chef, the meal was delightful but you didn't have to prepare that much, thank you though."

* * *

Blaine nodded and walked beside Kurt, taking his hand in his before leaving the room, he noticed that he was already recovering speedily. He did not miss the pink tinting his cheeks a rosy color, again, Kurt didn't let his hand go much to Blaine's delight. They walked together down the hallway in silence again until they stopped by a dark wooden door and Blaine broke the quietness. "I need Kurt, you, to know that you could always leave if you wish to. As much as I enjoy your company, I understand and respect it if you wish to return to your home." He said as he opened the door for Kurt who looked puzzled at that statement.

He stepped inside the neat, welcoming room with a huge bed smacked in the middle that Kurt had to restrain himself from jumping onto on first sight. Instead of embarrassing himself yet again in front of the very charming man, he focused on his conversation with Blaine. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting as Blaine closed the door behind him then walked over to sit beside him. He took a shaky deep breath looking down at his hands on his laps, when he felt the weight of the bed shift, knowing that Blaine is seated beside him right now.

"I don't have a home to return to now, I have vague memories that my village got destroyed and I've been travelling with my father ever since...then we got separated, I was meant to go find him." He said quietly, breaking the ice "And I would leave one day like you asked." He added quickly, looking up to meet Blaine's eyes. "I don't want to be a burden, but…me-I have to look for my father, I know he's out there somewhere… still waiting."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the small cliffhanger but I had to cut it this way, still, I hoped you guys enjoyed this *wince* I'll try to post a new chapter soon, but I make no promises, have a good day, I shall go now *runs away* Once again, thank you for reading!


	3. Attraction

**Chapter 2 **

'_No home to return to…don't want to be a burden…father…still out there still waiting...' _

Those words echoed inside Blaine's head repetitively, over and over again like a broken tape once they left Kurt's lips, like a soft drone in his head that wouldn't crease to peace. It was definitely not something Blaine expected to hear, time seemed to have slowed down at that exact moment and he found it hard to process his surroundings, his mind went blank. Standing out was the bitterness of Kurt's words ringing in his ear, the raw sorrow evident in his voice, the sudden emptiness in his heart that threatened to swallow them both. It broke Blaine's heart. All he wanted to do at the moment was to rein Kurt in his arms and assure him that everything's going to be fine, that he'll find his father and reunite soon. But no, he couldn't, the last thing he wanted to do was discomforting his guest and making false promises, so he settled with clearing his throat and smiling politely, resting a gentle, reassuring hand on Kurt's knees.

"I will help you find your father, I'll send my words and men, just tell me his name. Please, I just want to help and this is the least I could do for you. I assure you it's not out of sympathy." Blaine said softly with great tenderness once his eyes met Kurt's, the two locking eyes for a long moment as an underlying new found connection silently formed between them; one that both men couldn't place yet but mutually knew existed deep down.

"I-Thank you…He's Burt…Hummel." Kurt whispered almost brokenly, tears began to rim his eyes as he fought to keep them at bay, refusing to let them fall. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry for this, no, his father would not wish that but this is a painful reminder of what happened when his mother died it's was like he was reliving his childhood nightmare. However, sitting next to this gorgeous man, a stranger that had been so kind and gentle to him, someone who he saw genuinely cared for him, he couldn't hold it to himself anymore. He threw himself into the Blaine's arms and buried his head to the crook of his shoulder, silently letting the tears that he refused to show for so many years fall. As his tears dropped one by one, he felt strong arms wrapping around him, welcoming him to a warm embrace. For once in many years, he didn't feel alone, not anymore.

On the other hand, Blaine cannot say that he wasn't surprised by Kurt's actions but at the same time it felt right to have him in his arms. His hands started to rub Kurt's back automatically, in soothing circular movements like his body knew what to do before his mind did. "It's okay; everything's going to turn out okay. We'll find your father, until then stay here with me." Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear, holding him closer to his chest as each word came out, the name Burt Hummel eerily familiar to him but he just couldn't place where he had heard the name before.

"I'm going to take care of you, Kurt; you'll have a home to return to, it'll be right here we'll always welcome you and please, I ask for nothing in return." He promised softly, knowing that in Nick's eyes this is going to be a bad idea and it would be a knife straight to the heart when the time comes that he must let Kurt go. But he is willing to doing anything for the boy in his arms, a human that he has growing feelings for, strong feelings that he just couldn't name yet.

Kurt sniffed after a long period of crying, it was a release for him to finally be comfortable to do so, like the gates of a dam reaching its limits opened. Somehow he didn't feel embarrassed crying in front of Blaine, instead he felt embraced…safe. Not wanting to make the household owner even more uncomfortable he sucked in a deep breath and pulled away immediately once he trusted that he could control himself again, looking down with regret.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to, it was too much all at once, I didn't control my emotions properly. I'm really sorry and I swear that it won't happen again. I know I shouldn't have done that, it was inappropriate and crossing the line, probably making you uncomfortable, I apologize again. Next time I…"

Kurt's ramble was interrupted by Blaine's index finger, pressing against his lips, silencing him very effectively. His breath hitched and he must been blushing furiously as he felt the air around them getting hotter. "Hush, wee one." Blaine started with a soft chuckle, and Kurt was surprised that he wasn't either melting or steaming already. "You don't have to be sorry for anything; I didn't mind and wasn't discomforted." Blaine smiled softly, that oh-so-charming smile that Kurt couldn't get out of his head. "But rest for now Kurt, you need it. And if you want to change to bandages feel free to let me know. Or if you wish for me to check it for you instead of my workers, I will gladly do so also." Blaine stood up from the bed and Kurt slowly leaned back into the huge bed, still in a daze while watching Blaine as he pulled the sheets over to cover him and tugged him to bed. "I shall go now, but I'll be back." Kurt blinked and nodded, smiling up a little to Blaine, his eyes looked at him in confusion when Blaine hesitated to leave. He was about to open his mouth to tell him that he's going to fine when Blaine leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight."

Kurt's heart almost jumped out of his chest at the expected affection, racing at a pace that made him think that he'll explode as he watched him turn and leave. His mind filled up with confusing ideas and mixed emotion. _What's up with you Hummel? Stop being creepy and inappropriate, what is this feeling? The butterflies, fuzziness, warmth, melting. He's just being a good host, calm yourself down, you don't really know him except for his name. But his eyes…you already did that. His voice…again been there done that. His smile…oh no…that curve, the corners going upwards…his lips…don't…soft tender lips…Kurt Hummel…I wonder…oh gods you don't, you can't, STOP IT._

* * *

Kurt frowned at himself while trying to get some sleep as he twisted and turned on the bed; failing miserably, with no luck in settling his mind and heart on their vigorous debate driving him crazy, what was that kiss all about? Finally he gave up and sat up slowly, seeking another subject to focus on. Running his fingers up and down his arms they brushed over his forearm; the rough texture reminded him of the bandages and his wounds remembering of when Blaine told him that would help him change them if needed.

Curious with the need to know just how he was healing, he started peeling the bandage off while being thankful for something to divert his attention. But when he started examining the wounds the thankfulness slipped away, there weren't a lot of marks, just the usual cuts and scratches. What puzzled him was the ones near his wrist, there were a lot, but Blaine mentioned about a large amount of blood loss, these wounds couldn't possibly cause a major blood loss to the point of unconsciousness. He frowned and rubbed his neck, the rough texture acknowledging him of other bandages there.

He scanned the room trying to locate a mirror, surprisingly there was only a small one on the table, but that'll do, he ignored the other questions popping out in his head and focused on his neck. He placed the mirror in front of him, taking in a shaky breath then started to remove the bandage with slightly trembling fingers, he don't understand why he's so anxious about the whole ordeal.

He expected to find something gruesome and bloody but nothing prepared him for this sight, there were animalistic bite marks, messy ones along the column of his neck, something tried to kill him, sending a cold dread down his spine. He stared at the wounds, mind going blank. Eventually he noticed that even though the bite marks were familiar as if he saw them before but he couldn't place exactly what animal it was from. But for now, he saw enough, he needed sleep, he tried to not think about it and fixed the bandage again, making a mental note to himself to ask Blaine about it later.

Kurt slid back down on the bed a minute later, closing his eyes once again trying to slip into the realm of dreams. After a few more disturbing thoughts and images he finally fell into a shallow sleep where he spent most of the night tossing and turning around in the bed, having disturbing dreams about fangs, fire, knifes and his father.

* * *

Blaine rushed to seek Nick right after closing Kurt's door behind him, the nagging in his head getting on his nerves. Thousands of internal arguments churned up chaos in his head, turning it into an unrelenting battlefield. Without thinking about it any longer he knocked on the dark wood that was Nick's door, immediately regretting it when his skin met the hard wooden surface. He knew that his friend would want to talk to him about this among other things, but what was he going to tell him? He didn't need to be reminded over and over again about how he can't do this to the innocent boy or listen to the lecture about him needing to keep his profile low for the umpteenth time if they don't want another visit from his dad.

Just before he got the time to apologize and turned to leave a voice came behind the heavy door "Coming." it yelled. Blaine swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as the door swung open with a Nick standing there who was raising an eyebrow. The shorter male stepped aside as Blaine walked in wordlessly, the door closing behind him. "I…" he groaned and shook his head, starting to pace the floor of Nick's bedroom.

"Blaine, I know why you're here, but you can't." Nick deadpanned before Blaine could wiggle his way around the obvious problem.

"I know." He sighed "How many days until he must go?" he asked Nick hopefully.

"It's not good for you but I would imagine a couple more days, the wounds on his neck won't heal quickly. But you know why Blaine, you shouldn't drag yourself or the boy in a thing that will not end well." Nick looked at Blaine with understanding eyes "It's dangerous for a human to…"

"Be with me. I know. But he's different, I could feel it, I never felt this way before. "Blaine sighed exasperatedly, feeling torn and helpless. He wants him and he can't help himself. Knowing that pains him, accepting it would probably kill him inside.

Nick, always the voice of keeping Blaine in line with rules, pointed out "That's why you should keep your distance, to protect him, what if the outside get wind of this? I know you've been playing it cool the past years but you still have the influence and power. He won't be able to survive another attack Blaine, it is lucky that he's still alive."

"But I promised him…" Blaine said in a soft voice, smiling at the memory but bracing himself with the inevitable lecture.

Nick's eyes grew comically wide "You promised him? What did you promised him Blaine?"

Blaine took a deep breath "Well…I promised him that he can stay till whenever." Nick nodded, that's not too bad he can work with that. "And then that I'll take care of him and he's always welcomed here." Nick nodded again, that's being a good host and he could easily find someone to take care of the boy when he's around. "And that…this can be his home for now and I would help find his father." Nick sighed and calmed himself trying not to go on a rant; what he did that's very Blaine. "You really like him don't you?"

Blaine nodded and ran a hand over his face "I do Nick, I'm sorry but I can't help it, not when he feels so right when though I don't exactly know why. I can't let him go, unless he wants to himself…or at least after we found his father so that I know he will be safe. He's the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on in all my 500 years, I don't even know him yet, but I crave him already, why Nick? And he's lonely inside and I know he's still hurting somehow; I just have the feeling of need in keeping him safe and happy. I don't understand. I never felt something so strong in my instincts for someone else before, and I barely know him. This isn't me normally, you know it. And I must sound pathetic now." He grumbled the last part out, not used to not having control over anything.

Nick nodded, knowing exactly the reason and feeling "Very well then, I'll help find his father, but after that Blaine, I fear you do what you have to do. I'm sorry but I don't think you should put him in risk."

Blaine smiled a little and nodded "I'll keep my feelings to myself, I promise. Thank you, Nick."

"You're welcome. I know how that feels, I understand. Unfortunately he's a human, or else I'm sure you'll flirt and woo him alright." Nick joked, hoping to lift the mood a little, he's not going to tell Blaine anything yet, not until he was 100% sure first.

Blaine rolled his eyes "I can't wait for Jeff to be back from the Farrie realm, and then I get to point out how bad you two are together." He smirked "Hopefully I wouldn't need to complain about how you two go at it." He winked and glanced at the clock then straightened himself "I should go now, but thank you for your help." He turned to leave "Bye Nick."

"Bye Blaine and I know you love us." Nick shook his head with a smile, images of Jeff flooding his head, he missed his mate.

After Blaine left and the door closed with a click, Nick looked out the window with a faraway look in his eyes; he missed Jeff, very dearly. The empty feeling in his chest seems to only grow as the days passed by. He knew that Jeff has to go home once in a while; his parents are royalty and meaning that he would be next in line.

But still, even though it is very irrational he still worries for his mate. There's always the urge to be with him, to spend every living second with him, ensuring his safety and happiness is not compromised is always the primary thing. Whenever Jeff is gone it seems like Nick has lost his purpose, he tried to keep his mind off the emptiness by working, it works very well until he has nothing left to do.

Nick signed a little; normally he enjoys sulking and whining about it in front of Blaine, just to annoy him and for the sake of his own sanity. But with Blaine's newfound interest in Kurt, he doubted that it would be a good subject to bring up, guess he will have to deal with it himself.

He ran his hand over the navy blue mark on his shoulder, the shoulder that Jeff loves to rest his head on. The mark was just a pattern, like the energy and magic that Jeff channels as a fae, free, smooth and bright. The another thing that he absolutely love about Jeff and his mark is the fact that unlike most mated couples marks which are a fixed tattoo like one, their mark moves with their emotions and feelings. Knowing that a part Jeff always there with him always makes him happy.

Just as he was thinking about that the blue swirls made their way down to Nick's chest, he closed his eyes to feel each little moment of it, knowing that Jeff is doing this to comfort him. The next couple days are going to be tough.

* * *

Blaine left and made his way into Kurt's room again, silently so that he would not disturb the boy. He looked beautiful under the moonlight, a strand of his hazel hair covering part of his face. Blaine carefully moved the strand back to place and Kurt moved a little, a small smile on his lips, his dreams stopped haunting him a while ago. He felt a warm buzz and protection, in his dreams he felt strong arms around him, after many years of cold nights, he unexpectedly felt loved and cared for.

_Little Kurt was helping his mother prepare dinner, by helping he means organizing the cups, dishes and cutlery over and over again, occasionally handing the equipment Elizabeth was trying to find with a wide grin. He liked spending time in the kitchen with his mom, not that he doesn't like his father but when he spent time with Burt he'll be taken outside to learn 'essential hunter skills' as his father likes to put it, making his hands and face all dirty. _

_He didn't realize that he must have his face scrunched up in confusion when he felt arms around him picking him up. "What is my little prince thinking about?" his mother's soft voice sounded against his ears when Kurt wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, head resting on her shoulder just like what he usually do when he gets picked up, his mother always smelled like spring and flowers. _

"_I shouldn't." Kurt pouted and hid his face into his mother's neck. _

"_You can tell me sweetie, I promise that I won't tell anyone about what's troubling you." She said and Kurt could hear the small chuckle evident in her voice, always soothing and light. _

"_Even father?" He asked softly _

"_Yes, even your father." She assured softly "Unless you did something awfully wrong, but I'm sure you wouldn't have. Now tell me my little prince, what were you thinking about that led to that face?" _

_Kurt pouted even more and cuddled closer to his mother's neck as he whined "Why does daddy have to teach me hunting? It's not nice. Why can't I stay home and help you forever?" _

_Elizabeth hummed softly and settled a still pouting Kurt on the kitchen counter and left the stew she was making to a gentle simmer "Because you're his son, a hunter leader's little boy. And we need fearless hunters to keep the village going which I'm sure you'll grow up to be. We also don't kill for fun; we respect the animals that help us survive. It's not always nice but it's the circle of life, everything's linked to one other, it's a fine balance between people and creature that you'll understand one day."_

"_What if I don't like it? Why can't boys do what you do? I don't like running around and getting my clothes, hands and feet dirty." Kurt has stopped pouting when he listened to his mother but thinking about this put another bigger pout on his face. _

"_My dear Kurt," Elizabeth cupped her son's face gently "Some things are written and can't be changed, there are expectations and roles that you'll have to live up to, one day you'll see how important it is for you to help your father with his work." She leaned down so that she is eye-level with her son "I'm not saying that you can't change your paths in the future, but right now it is important for you to understand that your father is doing we think is good for you and the community, at least what we think is best for now."_

_Kurt nodded a little his pout melting away, his mother always help him understand stuff even though a lot of things are still too complicated for his little 5 years old head. "Okay, I think I understand it a little more now. I'll try for you and daddy." _

_Elizabeth smiled softly and kissed Kurt's forehead "Then that's a good boy. We better set the table up before your father comes back." _

_With that Kurt smiled widely and jumped down to the sets he organized earlier, taking them to the table and setting down neatly while his mom took the bread out of the oven when Burt came through the door. The man greeted the two of them before pulling the both of them into an embrace as the scene started to fade slowly._

* * *

A/N: This was a little short, going to have a little more action next chapter, nothing too crazy yet! I hope you enjoyed it, thank you again for reading.


	4. Affection

**Chapter 3**

The next day Kurt woke up with a coat of cold sweat covering his body, his hair was damp against his forehead, his breathing shallow and uneven. He sat up a little and looked around to remember what happened, unable stop the blush creeping up his cheeks when the memories of the encounter with Blaine yesterday flooded his head. The room was huge with warm, welcoming décor, eerily giving off the cozy and safe feeling of home. Kurt shook his head and scoffed at himself, he must be tired.

He got out of the large bed and walked out to the balcony, the crisp morning air bringing a small smile to his face as he breathed it in; waking up his mind and senses. The scene before him was gorgeous, green meadows leading into deep forests and a lake in the far end. It was still very early in the morning; the sun was yet to rise fully but Kurt was already wide awake.

He stood there for a while, just looking over the wakening earth, listening to the sounds of life announcing the arrival of a new day. The clothes he got on him were sticking to him a little due to the sweat, leaving him to wander to the closet automatically. He pulled opened the doubled-door, walk in closet and his jaw dropped. There was a whole range of garments to choose from, from waistcoats, jeans to coats, the clothes all sorted into different colours and patterns. The fashionista in him jumped in excitement as he ran his fingers over the soft, he assumed, very expensive material. He can't help but notice that the garments are all perfectly fitted to his size; it almost felt like the selection was tailored just for him.

Accompanying the various clothing is another full range of shoes and boots, accessories, scarves and neckerchiefs. To say he was stunned is an understatement.

_What if it's not for you? This belongs to someone else. You just came here, who do you think you are?_ The second the thought crossed his mind his fingers retreated immediately as if the fabric burnt him. He simply grabbed a simple clean, plain white t-shirt, sweatpants and undergarments, closing the closet door quickly to keep his mind off the luxury that is so close yet so far.

Then he decided that he needed a shower.

He moved into the – not a surprise – large bathroom and stripped, carefully removing the bandages on his arms and neck, avoiding looking at his reflection in the mirror. The throb and pain had decreased significantly, and to be perfectly honest he didn't feel it at all sometimes even forgetting about it to his own surprise and confusion. Sighing softly to himself, he stepped into the shower looking even more confusingly at the various buttons and shower heads, more bits and pieces of affluence that he was alien to.

He managed to get the shower going without too much hassle, the warm water comforting and soothed him. He took his time cleaning himself, using the lavender soap to wash himself, being extra careful at the mess of cuts. He noticed that most of them had started to heal at a puzzling speed, normally his cuts takes a few days to heal to this stage.

He shrugged it off, turning the shower off and dried himself, brushing his teeth and brushed his hair away from his face, noticing the many bottles of different products, resisting the urge to use them. And then he got dressed into the clean clothes, redressing the wounds with new bandages before walking back out to the bedroom, sunlight shining into the room now and lighting up the room into a golden glow. After a while there was a knock on the door and he happily chirped "Come in." looking at the ledge where a sparrow landed, smiling at the small creature. "Oh, hello there."

Blaine opened the door and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Kurt's back and the sparrow looking at him with a small tilted head. He smiled and closed the door, clearing his throat "Your breakfast's here Mister." He smiled playfully when Kurt turned quickly with furrowed eyebrows, before shock settled on his beautiful face as the sparrow flew away.

"I – Mr. Anderson? I'm so sorry I didn't know that it was you, I wasn't expecting this; you really don't have to." Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears, baffled as he walked over to Blaine to take the tray.

Blaine smiled and shook his head "Now, now. Stop. Sit on the bed, you are a guest here Kurt as I've told you before I would take care of you and please, call me Blaine." He put to tray on Kurt's laps when the boy sat on the edge, noticing that he showered and changed. "Looks like you took the pleasure of looking through the closet already." He mused and sat down beside him.

Kurt smiled gratefully at Blaine and started to eat slowly, moaning softly at the taste causing another blush to redden his cheeks further, breakfast was not supposed to taste as sinfully good as dinner last night. He took a bite of the eggs and swallowed thickly, nodding "Yes, I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to but I needed a change of clothes, I'll wash it before I put it back, promise."

Blaine shook his head again and turned a little so that he is facing more towards Kurt. "Kurt, don't apologize, those are for you actually. I was not sure what you'll like or normally wear so apologies if there isn't anything you fancy, but just tell me and I'll get someone to get something in for you or a tailor if you so fancy. And I can show you how to use the shower to the full extent in a moment. Is breakfast alright?"

Kurt stopped eating for a moment and gapped at Blaine, his jaw hanging open, his couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Am I still dreaming?_ He questioned himself, it felt surreal; Blaine was being too kind and generous to him. "It's perfect, I love it but you really don't have to Blaine. I can't thank you enough." He smiled widely then frowned at himself, suddenly feeling very guilty. "How can I ever show my gratitude? I have nothing to repay you."

Blaine smiled softly, resting his hand on Kurt's kneecap, causing him to burn even redder if that's even possible "Just be healthy and happy, that means a lot for me and tell me whenever you need something."

Kurt nodded and continued eating quietly, trying to push the warm swelling in his heart away with no success as his focus kept landing to the hand resting on his knee and the man next to him. They stayed in comfortable silence as Kurt finally gathered enough courage to ask Blaine "Can you help me check the wounds, I saw something interesting but I can't place it, I thought you would know what it is."

Blaine's bit his lips and adverted his eyes for a moment, hoping that Kurt is not wondering why the wounds are healing rapidly. "Of course, I can change the bandages for you also, but I think you changed them already." He offered and Kurt nodded gratefully, finishing his breakfast. He went to stand and put away the tray but Blaine beat him to it and Kurt could only sit there with the constant light blush on his cheek that don't seem to ever want to go away.

Blaine walked to the door with the tray giving it to a servant there, before turning and walked back to the bed. He stopped in front of Kurt and leaned forward to examine the new bandages Kurt put on his neck; not thinking about the sudden closeness until Kurt's breath hitched a little and Blaine jumped away as if he did something terribly wrong. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to take a closer look…I didn't mean to…" he trailed and tried to recompose himself.

Kurt raised his arm to Blaine's direction "We could start with the arms first." He offered him a small smile, Blaine nodded and sat back down beside Kurt, his fingers gently peeling the bandage off revealing the cuts that already shows signs of fading.

Blaine smiled a little at that as he threw away the fabric "What's the problem, you're healing fast, I'm sure you'll get well very soon."

Kurt nodded, staring at the marks on his arms "That's exactly what's bothering me now; I don't usually heal this quickly. It's not normal…it feels weird. Even the ache in my head is almost gone now, it should be a good thing but somehow it doesn't feel right. Is something wrong with me, Mist…umm…Blaine?"

Blaine's lips formed a small 'o', now realizing that Kurt is apparently, very observant. "I don't think there is anything wrong with you, we do have good doctors around. Need not to worry. I'm sure you will be fully recovered soon." He leaned forward and gestured to the bandages on Kurt's neck "If I may?" Kurt blushed ever so slightly as he nodded once; Blaine's finger gently peeled the fabric off, revealing pale skin contrasting with the angry red wounds.

"There's another thing." Kurt said quietly leaning back a little as Blaine looked back to him. "Yes?" he encouraged. "The wounds, they look like bites…" Kurt swallowed visibly, getting a little bit nervous "I've seen these bite marks before but I can't place it now, I was wondering do you have any clue?"

Blaine didn't need to look at the marks to know what it was, but he can't tell Kurt…he can never know the truth. "It must be an animal of sorts it's harder to say what due to the mess it made, I'm sure it wasn't something personal. However I'm afraid I can't find the creature yet, but I sent people to look out for potentially dangerous animals and hopefully find what did this to you. And to ensure people living or passing this area would be safe of course."

Kurt smiled a little, even though reassured inside he felt that something's not quite right in this puzzle but waved it off trusting the man next to him. Quickly forgetting about every question he had when he was looking into Blaine's hazel eyes, they were so close right now that their breaths mixed together as they breathed. A light pink creeping up Kurt's cheeks again at the intimacy but before Kurt could say anything Blaine pulled away to grab new bandages and medication for him. He came back with two rolls of brand new white bandages, sterile gauzes and scissors then focused on helping Kurt apply a new layer of bandages, oblivious to Kurt's stare. He smiled when he finished and checked his handiwork "You will be good as new very soon."

"Oh." Kurt smiled gratefully; even though a small part of him doesn't want to leave so quickly he wanted learn more about Blaine and get to know him better. "Thank you."

Blaine shook his head "No problem." A lingering look evident on his face as rose to leave, an effort to hide his own emotion "Umm…I-I should…um…go now, you should rest more. I'll be sending people to look after you." he started to walk away.

"No!" Kurt cried out and grabbed Blaine's arm, shocking both himself and the other man. Blaine turned around and Kurt quickly let go and wrapped his arms around himself, looking down at his laps. "Don't leave me alone…please." He whispered, shaking his head a little at his foolishness; Blaine is a busy man, why would he want to stay. "You d-don't have to." He choked out, hating how he sounded at the moment and curled more into himself, closing his eyes. Maybe if Blaine left Kurt would be able to clear his mind and stop doing these embarrassing things then he would be able to focus on finding his dad.

Blaine said nothing and sat down on the bed next to Kurt and he felt the other tense "You need rest, come on." laying down and gestured for Kurt to do the same "I'm not leaving you." he reassured softly and Kurt slowly laid down, nodding a little; both ignoring the awkwardness as their arms brushed against each other.

Kurt turned his head subtly, or so he thought, as Blaine turned to smile at Kurt, they locked gazes "Sleep." Blaine commanded gently, Kurt noticed the small flash of gold before he felt his body relaxing and eyelids getting heavier "Okay." He closed his eyes and let himself drift into the warm comfort flowing through his body.

Blaine continued staring at Kurt after he charmed him into sleep, feeling slightly guilty but knew he needed the rest. He brushed a stray hair away from the angelic face and Kurt shifted a little, the shirt he wore dipped a little, revealing his collarbone which led Blaine's eyes following up the line to the mouth-watering. He could hear the strong heartbeat and Kurt's sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamons, making his fangs throb. Kurt shifted again, tilted his head backwards and gave Blaine a perfect view to that delicate neck despite the fabric as his fangs sprang out, scraping his lower lip. Blaine cursed silently and got out of the room, rushing down to the bar where he gripped the bar table almost snapping it. Breathing heavily, he felt his control slipping.

* * *

"Woah." Nick was getting himself a drink and put his cup down "What happened?" he frowned as he looked Blaine up and down, the vampire rarely loses control like that. He took in the tense body with he watched his friend trying hard to calm himself down. After a long worrying minute Blaine finally calmed down enough to let the bar table go and breathed evenly "Where were you." Nick asked, handing him a glass which Blaine drowned quickly and reached for a second but the hard jaw and knitting eyebrows told him as he would not like the answer.

"Kurt's." Nick frowned as he struggled to hear Blaine "Wh-" "Kurt's, I went to check up with him and then…" Blaine groaned "I lost control." he slammed a fist down and a crack appeared on bar table. Nick sighed and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder "Calm down." He urged "I know you won't hurt him, you care too much about him." An idea crossed his mind "You my friend, need to cool down. Let's hit the gym together, I'm pretty sure you're going rusty by now." He smirked and punched Blaine's chest playing "See you downstairs."

Not long after draining yet another drink, Blaine found himself in the gym breaking more sandbags than usual. Sweat broke all over his bare back and the dull ache that has settled in his body couldn't help him take his mind of that gorgeous face. But every time his mind goes to the boy, the wounds on the neck taunts him knowing who did it. The damned bastard tried to feed from him, probably wanting to kill him too. If it wasn't for the blood pouring out of the body Blaine would have chased and killed the fangless that did this to such an innocent boy. Another frustrated punch sent the sandbag flying to the wall, even more sand flowing onto the floor.

"I asked you to let some steam out, not destroy every sandbag we have and create a desert." Nick lifted his head from where he was lifting weights, raising an eyebrow at him before standing up. "This is not working." He sighed softly at the state that Blaine is in currently, "Come on." He motioned to the boxing arena "Even though I sound like I'm having a monologue right now, I know you're listening." He got in and waited for Blaine "Come on."

Blaine finally snapped his head towards Nick's direction "Nick…" he tried to contain the growl forcing its way out of his throat. "What? Are you trying to tell me that I'm too delicate?" Nick knew that was not the reason "You wouldn't be able to hurt me too bad." He shrugged and then Blaine was in the box with him in a flash.

"You know," He dodged the fist Blaine sent aiming to his face "this is not good for you." As he moved back to keep some distance between them "You have been so tensed after that and then we've been down here for almost three hour and you're still-" he groaned and ducked "Destroying stuff."

"Shut up." Blaine growled and attacked again, grunting when he was swept down by Nick's kick but quickly stood up again and regain his posture. He aimed several punches to Nick's middle, until Nick smacked the side of his face making the both of them stumble a little. Nick tried to punch Blaine's face but Blaine reacted quickly and locked his arm, using it to pull him over his shoulder and on the ground. Nick made a loud groan as Blaine stepped back and watched him trying to stand up again. Eventually Nick got up and Blaine threw a couple fists that were dodged and Nick sent a foot to his chest when he charged towards him, making him fall onto his back. Blaine recomposed himself and pulled himself up, the two of them returning to their starting pose.

A couple more punches exchanged between the two of them, leaving them both panting and out of breath very quickly. "Feeling better?" Nick asked as he watched the tense posture from Blaine slowly relaxing, but knowing that he has been holding back a lot. Blaine nodded and rubbed his face with his hands "I'm going to hit the showers." "Wait, who's cleaning up this mess?" He shrugged and left, leaving Nick yelling after him "Why am I so nice to you? Blaine Devon Anderson, come back!"

* * *

Blaine returned to his room and took a quick shower; he was drying himself when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in. I'll be out in a moment." He called out as he wondered who night that be, slightly toying with the idea that it might be Nick wanting a complaining section.

Kurt hesitated for a moment as his hand rested on the door handle, Blaine seemed to be busy; when he eventually woke up he willed away the disappointment from waking to a empty bed, it's silly, Blaine must have other things on mind than him. But he was bored staying in his room; he just wanted to ask permission to go out, maybe to the fields or for a walk, he doesn't understand why he would want permission in the first place.

And here he is, standing outside the man's room. The dark wood and simple design is quite understated for someone like Blaine, he mused before he remembered what he was here for and pushed the door open without a second thought, then a small grasp left him.

Blaine was walking out of his bathroom, with only a towel hung low around his waist. He was drying his hair with another towel and looked at Kurt; a little surprised by the visit but did a good job in hiding that. "Oh, hello here Kurt, I thought you would be in your room."

"I-"Kurt caught himself staring and quickly averted his gaze, staring at the floor instead as a blush spread to the tips of his ears. His throat suddenly felt really dry "I-" he croaked out – not helpful, clearing his throat he tried again "I-um, I got bored. I just wondered; may I go out for a walk or something? I'm sorry, I completely forgot my manners; I should have waited or something."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, causing Kurt to blush even harder as he risked a glance to that handsome face. "You don't have to ask Kurt, you're not a prisoner here, remember?" he chuckled softly and tried to hide the smirk as he said the next sentence "Unless you wanted me to accompany you of course." Kurt looked startled and Blaine wondered for a moment did he pushed it a bit too far "which would be my absolute pleasure and honour to." He added quickly when Kurt nodded dumbly, still speechless from the twist of events, so different from what he had in mind. "However, I would require a change of clotheing, will you excuse me and wait at the hall, if you know the way."

"Of course." Kurt blinked for a moment, dumbstruck; he was red up to the tips of his ears when he turned to leave. He walked down the halls, the image of the muscular chest and strong thighs still so vivid in his mind. The slow slide of the water droplets snaking their way down that chest made Kurt's mouth water, his cheeks were burning with embarrassment when his mind followed the droplet further down to the sculpted abs and he stopped himself before he could continue further.

It was a wonder that he managed to the front hall in one piece without bursting from the immense embarrassment he felt. There were a couple side glances from the workers in the mansion here and there but overall, it wasn't too bad and Kurt was just glad he made it to the hall.

Soon, there were footsteps from the top of the stairs and Kurt's head snapped towards it; Blaine was already there, dressed in simple slacks and tee-shirt. Kurt felt his head spin and legs weakening again, making him stumble backwards a little. His brain still haven't register how weird it is for Blaine to arrive earlier than he would have expected; maybe he took a couple wrong turns whilst trying the keep himself in check, or maybe there are shortcuts, Kurt wouldn't be surprised.

Suddenly Blaine was by his side "Are you okay?" the warm feeling of safety and belonging settled in his body again and he tried to push it away, his own reaction to the man beside him is too confusing for him. He blushed a little and straightened himself "Yes, thank you. I'll be more careful." trying hard not to stare into the warm honey eyes to embarrass himself further. Thankfully, Blaine was the first to speak "Should we go then? Is there any place you would like to visit around here?" he asked and started to walk out the door with Kurt following behind quickly "Not really, I just needed some fresh air." Blaine nodded "Okay then, I would like to show you a place."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that, walking along the fields with Blaine comfortably as they got further away from the mansion. He wanted to ask where Blaine is taking him but bizarrely his trusted the man he doesn't actually know wholeheartedly. Soon, a lake was in sight; the water still and calming, the afternoon sun casting a selection of orange over the water.

"It's beautiful." Kurt took in the sight in awe, admiring the peace and stillness that the lake provided.

Blaine smiled and sat down, looking over the lake "I usually come here when I need to think or just be." He chuckled softly as he continued to watch Kurt's amazed expression "Sit down." Kurt looked at Blaine at a moment and smiled, sitting down next to him. "It's very peaceful here, it's remarkable, thank you for showing me this place Blaine."

Blaine merely shrugged "You're welcomed, I just thought you would like a place like this to think or come to when you want to, especially in this period." Kurt mused as he looked at Blaine "That's very thoughtful of you, I appreciate it." Blaine looked at Kurt, resisted the urge to pull him close "You can come here whenever." He smiled a little, finding it easy for his emotions to show around Kurt and turned his head to look at the lake before he could do anything stupid.

The two sat comfortably for a while just being, enjoying the atmosphere and silence they created before Kurt broke the quietness, staring faraway to the distance "Can I ask you something?" Blaine took a quick look at Kurt before returning his gaze to the two birds he was watching "Of course."

Kurt glanced at Blaine for a moment and sighed softly "You said something attacked me." He noticed Blaine nodding and continued "It doesn't seem right." The slightest frown formed on Blaine's face and Kurt quickly added "I'm not saying you're lying to me Blaine." Another moment of silence passed and Kurt got more frustrated as he tries to remember whatever happened but fails to "Why can't I remember anything? There's nothing. All I remember is trying to find my dad, I remember the village I came from but not the people there or what we do. I have no recollection of anything." He groaned, curling into himself a little. "It felt like something wanted me dead." He whispered more to himself but Blaine's hearing allowed him to pick that up easily.

Blaine looked at Kurt, wondering would it be right to continue hiding the truth from Kurt. But as he watched Kurt make himself smaller and smaller he couldn't stand it "I know what, or rather, who did this to you." Kurt immediately looked at Blaine in confusion "I thought you-"

"Shh…I didn't want to let you know because you might find it hard to believe." Blaine cut in softly, looking Kurt in the eye "I didn't want to scare you, but you deserve the truth, you deserve to know. Please don't get angry with me for withholding information like this from you." He stopped, trying to find a way to phrase it to make it less out of the blue.

"Blaine?" Kurt prompted a little "Please tell me, whatever it is. I can handle it." He said with such earnestness that Blaine fought hard to not pull him into his arms and swear to protect him forever.

"Okay." He gestured at Kurt's bandages "You probably noticed that those are no ordinary bite marks." Kurt was about to ask why did Blaine know that he figured that out despite their earlier talk "Which they aren't." Blaine groaned in frustration, not knowing how to put it as Kurt looked at him patiently "Do you believe in supernatural being, like mythical creatures." Kurt looked puzzled but nodded "Yes, I mean, there's always the possibility, there isn't prove or evidence that they don't exist. What are you talking about?" he questioned, still not seeing how this is relevant.

"Vampires, Kurt."

Blaine watched as Kurt's confusing turned to shock and then disbelief before something seemed to click. "Now I remember that my dad used to tell stories about them to me. It always sounds like he hated them…" his furrowed his eyebrows, it made sense now. "Are you saying that a vampire did this to me? I was almost killed by one of them?"

Blaine nodded and moved a little closer to him "Yes." Kurt's hand moved to his neck, rubbing it a little unconsciously and winced, letting his hand drop back down "Oh okay. So how did you save me?" Blaine tensed a little "That I will tell you another time, but I assure you, you're safe here with me."

Kurt smiled gratefully at Blaine, thoughts spinning in his head as some memories seemed to come back to him and they sat there in silence once again until Kurt fell asleep using the man beside him as a pillow, Blaine can't help his own smile as he studied Kurt's face. Night fell and Kurt was still sleeping, so Blaine picked him up and carried him back to the house.

He laid Kurt down on his bed and tucked him in bed, there was a knock on the door and he went to thank the servant for bringing dinner for Kurt. He put the tray on the table just when Kurt woke up "What time is it?" Blaine turned around and brought the tray to the bed "Dinner time." He waited till Kurt sat up before putting the tray down on his laps "Are you feeling any better?"

Kurt nodded "Yes, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

Blaine smiled "That's okay." sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Aren't you having any dinner?" Kurt asked as he started to eat, humming at how good food here tasted in general.

"I ate already." Blaine lied.

"So I was sleeping all that time? I didn't realize." Kurt continued between mouthfuls "I didn't realize how hungry I was either."

Blaine chuckled softly and shrugged "I didn't want to wake you."

Kurt nodded and sipped his drink, feeling a little self conscious as Blaine just kept watching him. "I think I'm fine, thank you for being so kind Blaine."

"You don't have to thank me Kurt." Blaine offered "I would have changed you into something more comfortable instead of just leaving you in your clothes; however, I didn't have your permission. But I found some fresh bed gowns; I thought you may want them." he waited till Kurt has finished his meal "If you ever needed anything, all you have to do is ask." He collected the tray and utensils "I shall leave you now, good night Kurt." He smiled and stood up to leave before Kurt could answer him "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Blaine was in the kitchen, leaving the tray for the servants quickly and immediately got a glass to tame his thirst. All his instincts told him that Kurt was the one, the one who he had been waiting for these hundreds of years; his hands yearn to touch him, his mind yelling at him to claim him, his fangs aches to sink into the soft flesh, taste the blood that should be his.

His hold tightened on the cup as he sipped the red liquid that is now tasteless on his palette, his mind kept going back to Kurt, he could see from his eyes how much he trusted him. His heart clenched at knowing what he is hiding from him, he don't want to lie but could see no way out of it. His instincts are driving him crazy, he isn't sure how long it would be until he loses his control but he doesn't want to hurt him; not in a million years.

He finished his drink and sighed a little to himself; at least this would keep him sane for another while.

He went outside and climbed up the wall, reaching Kurt's balcony and swung himself over gracefully. Kurt had already changed and was sleeping soundly by the time he got in his room. He looked at the discarded bandages and then the ugly wounds on his neck, he wondered did the vampire who did this was messy on purpose or was on a rush to do more damage. He walked over silently and brushed his fingers lightly over Kurt's forehead, he heard a hitched breath as Kurt shifted a little, revealing more of his neck. Blaine's eyes zeroed in the pale column, his fangs aching and the urge to claim and feed was even stronger now.

Slowly he knelt down, pressing a feather like kiss to the wound when Kurt shifted again. Blaine froze at his spot not moving a muscle until he felt the even breathing from the other again. He closed his eyes to get a grip of himself, before beginning to lick the wound carefully, sealing it properly. He pulled away before he would do anything that he would regret; he knew this would further speed up the healing process for Kurt; the risk would be worth it.

Blaine went back to the balcony and jumped over, landing on the ground soundlessly, leaving the boy in peace.

* * *

A/N: Yay, I can introduce more Klaine next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Again, thanks for reading.


	5. Desire

**Chapter 4**

**Massive apologies for the long wait if anyone was waiting...**

"Blaine, I have to talk to you." Nick was by the bar, knowing very well that Blaine would need to go there to get his drink, offering him another glass.

"Oh, hello there Nick. Thank you." Blaine raised an eyebrow still happily humming a tune, feeling successful from getting to know more about Kurt today. "Please don't say it's about the gym thing, cause I'm sure you cleared up fine." He took the drink and started sipping it.

Nick's face was grim and shook his head "No, even though that was more than annoying, this is more important." Blaine looked at him questioningly "Man, why are you so serious tonight?" he asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Because Blaine, this is about Kurt." Blaine instantly alerted and waited for Nick to continue "His father is Burt Hummel right?" he nodded, waiting for the catch "It was a name that sounded familiar and kept nagging me at the back of my head like I heard about him before." He rubbed his face "You won't like this bit." Grumbling a little "So, I did some further research and it didn't take long for me to find out that he is the Burt Hummel, the famous hunter." Nick sighed and looked at Blaine as recognition settled in his face "Which means that-"

"Kurt is a hunter." Blaine finished himself, his early excitement dissipating quickly.

"Blaine…" Nick trailed, looking at his friend consciously "It's impossible…it's worse than him being a human"

Blaine growled a little and stormed out of the bar, trying to keep his feelings into himself. His disappointment, anger, and sadness that suddenly surged into him; '_you don't even know Kurt that long, you're overreacting, don't be ridiculous' _he tries telling himself.

Before the sun rises Blaine was sitting on the window ledge, watching Kurt as he slept. The wound almost disappeared by now, only leaving faint red marks on the tender skin. Blaine has to admit that he spent most of last night just watching the brunet.

'_Maybe this is better, he can continue with his life after he found his father, and then you could erase his memory and he doesn't have to remember you. With his father he will be safe, no demon would be stupid enough to try attacking him. And you would not put him in risk, being with him, he would only be exposed to more threats. You know what's best, and you would not have to worry about accidently hurting him.' _

Blaine told himself as the little night-long debate in his head seemed to finally come to an end. Kurt stirred a little and Blaine was sure he was going to wake up, he sighed a little to himself before jumping down to the ground.

Kurt felt safe all night long, it was unusual, but last night he had a peaceful sleep that he hadn't had to chance to enjoy in years. It felt like someone was watching over him, keeping him safe throughout the night. He wasn't sure had he imagined it, maybe it was the comfort he had from the luxury. A bed, his own room, silk sheets, fireplace, he still couldn't wrap his head around it; despite yesterday, this all felt unreal, like it's all just a dream.

Kurt got out of bed, stretching a little before heading towards the shower. He glanced at the mirror and noticed that his wounds were healed in incredible speed, it was another unusual thing but he was too relaxed to pay any attention to it. When he stepped in the shower he remembered that he forgot to tell Blaine to teach him how to use the different buttons, they must have forgotten yesterday. He still managed to take a quick shower and change out of his bed clothes.

He heard a knock on the door and smiled "Come in." his mind anticipating Blaine, however, his heart sank when what he heard was an unfamiliar voice through the door instead of someone coming in with a charming smile "Good morning Mr. Hummel, breakfast would be waiting for you in the dining hall."

"Oh, okay, thank you." The happiness in Kurt's voice dropped a little, it's silly, did he actually expected Blaine to be bringing breakfast for him again? Kurt rolled his eyes at himself and looked for something more presentable, not even bothering with the banages before going out of his room. A little surprised to see a steward there waiting for him to lead him to the correct place.

Once again Kurt was standing in front of the beautiful glass doors to the dinner hall, the steward opened the door for him and he noticed that Blaine was already inside. "Good morning." Blaine greeted Kurt with a smile "How are you doing today?"

"I'm feeling much better already, thank you." The smell of breakfast made Kurt's mouth water and seeing Blaine made him momentary forget his disappointment earlier. "Breakfast smells delicious." he sat down across from Blaine, not sure which dish he should try first as they all looked divine.

Blaine chuckled as he watch Kurt ogle the dishes "Eat up then." he said before topping up his own drink while Kurt plate himself a modest selection of food. "We have plenty, you don't have to worry."

Kurt nodded and looked around, seeing that they were alone again "Were you waiting for long." Blaine tilted his head at the question but shook his head "Not really." He smiled "Is there anything that you would like to do today? Seeing that you seemed to feel much better now and less tired, I would assume that you would be bored of your room."

Kurt cheeks coloured to a pretty shade of pink and risked a glance at Blaine who he felt kept his eyes on him since he arrived. "I would love to have a little look around this magnificent place." He watched as Blaine sipped his drink and raised an eyebrow "If that's alright with you, Mr. Anderson"

"Blaine."

"Of course, Blaine."

Blaine flashed a grin and watched as the boy across him burned a brighter red, he won't get tired of how adorable he is. "Of course, it would be my pleasure. Besides Kurt, we won't want you getting lost somewhere."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, "Oh, okay. Thank you in advance." He noticed that the steward was approaching them again "Do you not have work to attend to? I would not want to disturb you Blaine." The dark haired man gave the steward a meaningful look "I would prefer to accompany you, I'm pretty sure that my schedule is free today?"

The steward immediately lowered his head "Yes, sire." He said and left the two alone without another word.

Kurt watched the exchange, knowing well that Blaine is not a person who would tolerate being said no to. He never paid too much attention to how dominant he is over his workers until now; it sent a shiver down his spine remembering some of the stories he heard.

"Are you well Kurt?"

The sentence brought him back to reality with a snap "Yes." He answered probably a little too quickly, making Blaine raise an eyebrow. He swallowed and wiped his mouth "Breakfast was lovely, thank you. I was merely daydreaming."

Blaine finished his drink and nodded "Alright then." He got up and offered Kurt his hand "Shall we?"

Kurt smiled a little and took his hand "We shall."

Blaine led them into the main hall "This is the main hall where nothing exciting happens except that we have occasional guests, mainly business related. We don't throw parties around here anymore. And we do have more guards then it appears, but it shouldn't worry you." He started to walk up the stairs "I suppose that you would have explored the interesting parts of the ground floor, I shan't bore you with them."

He turned left once he arrived the landing "We have some entertainment rooms and you are free to use them." They started walking down a gallery hall; Kurt looked at the portrait featuring a stunning couple, he immediately recognized some of their features on Blaine's face "Are those your?"

"Parents, yes. Nothing much, let's move on."

"Where are they?"

"Probably on a holiday, now I would love to show you another room."

Kurt heard the edge in his voice knew that that would be the end of this topic for now. Blaine showed him around all the various rooms and different places that blew Kurt's mind. The mansion felt bigger than it looks, not to mention the details in decorations in each of the rooms showing off the wealth the Andersons own.

Blaine led him into a massive library; Kurt tried hard to not let his jaw drop by the sheer amount of books. "Wow, this is amazing." He ran his fingers along the neatly displayed books, going further inside to the arts section. He skimmed through the backs of the books one by one, blue eyes shining with wonder "Exactly how many books do you own?" Blaine who was then still following behind Kurt merely shook his head "I don't know for sure." A book on a collection of fashion design caught Kurt's eyes and he was about the pull it out before he hesitated, glancing at Blaine who just smiled "Go for it, we can spend some time here."

Kurt sat down on a comfy leather chair in the middle of the library and started reading in fascination, not aware that Blaine has left for a moment. He loved the silence as he looked through pages and pages of inspiration, his head running free in his own imagination and designs.

He has not noticed when Blaine came back and stared at him, watching the young boy lose himself into the world of books.

"Let's pick up a picnic of lunch; it looks like a nice day outside." Blaine suggested suddenly, making Kurt jump a little "It would be beautiful down the lake."

Kurt smiled "It would be lovely."

Blaine ordered the chef to prepare some bits and took the basket when it was ready "Let's go." then went to fetch his horse, a black beauty already waiting for them in the courtyard. Kurt walked over to the horse and petted its soft mane, earning a soft nigh while Blaine mounted "You have a beautiful horse Blaine."

Blaine smiled "Thank you, now are you coming or not?" he offered Kurt a hand, making him blush at the idea of riding close with him. "I-yes, of course." Getting on in front of Blaine he was sure he was burning red right now, he felt Blaine's arms at his sides in order to take the reins. He sat up as straight as possible, trying to keep still but failing when they built up to a full gallop. Kurt fell backwards a little, immediate falling into Blaine's chest. 'So strong' he made the little comment in his mind, somehow he felt Blaine smile, embarrassment made him curl up a little, only serving to press his back closer Blaine.

"Sorry." Kurt managed quietly, not thrusting his voice as his heart pounded. "It's okay, relax Kurt. I don't mind at all." His horse went faster and he wrapped one arm around Kurt, the sense of safety he felt when Blaine is around embracing Kurt once again.

They finally slowed down when they approached a river, Blaine jumping off suddenly and continued the lead the horse towards a big oak tree. It is half way into autumn, the area around the tree littered with golden leaves, Blaine reached for the blanket and laid it down in one smooth movement before sitting down and patting the space beside him, naturally Kurt sat down and stared at the vast stretch of land beyond the river. Blaine pulled out two glasses and poured them both a drink, handing one to Kurt, they sat quietly sipping their drinks enjoying each other's presence. Kurt eventually ate some bits from the basket, tilting his head in question whenever Blaine turned down Kurt's offer to eat but said nothing about it.

"Do you get lonely sometimes?" The brunet asked out of the blue.

"Why?" Blaine looked at him with amusement, looking into the blue eyes that were full of curiosity.

"You have your workers, but not friends in that mansion. I guess in some way you give off a feeling of isolation." Kurt shrugged. "I mean no offense, I just, I think I was brought up in a community. I can remember little bits and pieces now."

Blaine smiled "Nick's my friend, but I guess you're right, it does feels lonely sometimes no one to share the things I have, experience, feelings."

"Why though? Surely someone like you, always the gentleman, nice and friendly, smart, handsome will have hundreds of women falling for you." Kurt really didn't mean to say handsome, but he couldn't stop it coming out of his lips, especially when it's so true, he does find the dark haired man dangerously good looking with his striking features.

Blaine chuckled softly as he watched Kurt look away "I guess; I've never met the right one. Besides Kurt, I'm not that fond of women, not that some are not extraordinary beings."

"Oh." Kurt risked a glance at Blaine and he swore he saw a wink but doubts it in his head.

"Does that surprise you?" Blaine asked while staring off into the sky, lying down with his arms behind his head.

Kurt glanced down at him and willing himself to not stare at those biceps, shaking his head slowly, half in answer to the question, half to himself for his behaviour "Not really, in some way yes, but I don't like making assumptions." He paused for a moment and tried to think, a memory tugging in the back of his head.

* * *

_Kurt came home from a day of training, he caught their dinner as requested by his father, in was a week in that he was told that he was engaged to his childhood friend to keep their family line going. Tonight, Rachel was here for dinner his fiancée, the mere thought of it made him cringe. Kurt sighed a little when he put the game down, his father gave him a hug and told him that Rachel is already in the kitchen. 'Dad, I need to tell you something.' _

'_You can tell me anything after dinner, now get our main into the kitchen or else we'll starve to death.' Kurt nodded and brought the deer he caught into the kitchen, he saw Rachel already working with Carol. _

'_Good afternoon ladies, I'm assuming that you're waiting for this?' he smiled a little, trying to sound casual. _

_Carol turned and immediately thanked Kurt, taking the carcass and started working on it. Rachel was staring at the floor, not meeting Kurt's eyes, this is the not the talkative bubbly and sometimes annoying Rachel Kurt knew._

'_Can I have a word please?' Rachel nodded and followed Kurt outside, sitting down on a bench, away from their families. _

'_I know you don't want this.' Kurt looked at his friend with regret 'You still love him.' He remembers the day Rachel told him and Mercedes about her engagement with Finn, she was jumping up and down with excitement, talking even more than ever if that was even possible. _

'_I'll talk to my dad, we'll find him. Then you two can get married and live the life you wanted to share.' The silent Rachel beside him started to cry, leaning her head against Kurt's shoulder who wrapped his arms around her. 'I can still remember the last words he said.' The smaller brunet sobbed 'He is already six months late for his return, the others came back; I shouldn't have let him go.' Kurt held his friend that much tighter, a few of his own tears escaping his eyes…_

"Kurt? Kurt?" Blaine's voice in the background slowly brought him back to the present. "What happened?" he was aware of the body now close to him, a gentle thumb rubbing away some of the tears falling down his cheek.

"I had a flash back." Kurt whispered, still feeling the immense sadness for his lost brother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked softly, the tone of his voice comforting and Kurt focused on it as he looked into those now golden eyes, signs of care swimming in them, he even found a trace of worry behind them.

"I-" he took a deep breath "I was engaged to my brother's fiancée." He felt Blaine tense for a moment but the other man quickly controlled himself "We haven't heard from him for a year, he was due back a couple months ago." he frowned a little as he tried to remember more "I didn't want to marry her, nor did she, we both know we can't do it…"

_Dinner went smoothly and after Burt and Kurt walked the Berry family back to their household, Kurt giving Rachel a hug before they left. The walk back home was quiet, Kurt staring at the ground most of the time and thinking. 'What's on your mind kiddo, you didn't seem like yourself at dinner.' _

_Kurt shrugged a little and Burt patted his back 'You had something to tell me right? Let's start with that.' _

_Kurt sighed a little, 'I don't want to marry Rachel dad.' deciding to throw the issue out. _

'_Is this because of Finn?' _

'_Yes and no.' _

_Burt raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting an explanation._

_Kurt took a deep breath 'Obviously Rachel still loves Finn, I can't bear the thought of marrying my brother's love when we're not sure he's absolutely gone. And…' Burt waited patiently as his son finally turned his head to look at him 'I'm gay dad. I can't love Rachel the way Finn did. Please don't hate me.' _

_Burt nodded as he stopped his son and gave him a hug 'I won't hate you Kurt, I love you…Are you sure though that you're…' Kurt nodded as he looked at his dad 'Certain.' _

_Burt rubbed his head 'I knew, well, more like your mother knew, but we both could tell…clearly getting you to marry Rachel was a bad idea, I'll talk to the Berrys and explain tomorrow.' _

_Kurt nodded as he relaxed into his father's embrace 'I love you too, thank you.'_

* * *

Blaine waited patiently this time when Kurt had his flashback, watching as Kurt opened his eyes, red with more unshed tears. "I told my dad I was gay and the engagement was called off due to many reasons, my family and friends were very accepting when word spread, some people not as much."

Blaine nodded and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulders "You are very brave. Sounds like your memories are starting to come back."

Kurt nodded a little and they both fell into another comfortable silence, eventually they both laid down the stare into the sky.

"You picked something fashionable to read today." Blaine noted as he turned his head to look at Kurt "Which is interesting."

Kurt turned on his side "It is something that often interests me, though I don't have massive experience with it. It's more a secret passion I guess."

"If you ever see something you like, you could tell me." Blaine smiled and leaned slightly closer to the other man.

Kurt smiled and scooted a little closer naturally "Thank you for the offer, but the wardrobe you provided is more than enough, you're being way too generous to me."

"I'm just being a good host." Blaine waved it off.

"You have been wonderful." Kurt smiled, shivering a little when a cool breeze ghost against his skin.

"Are you cold?" Blaine reached over to wrap an arm around him, pulling him closer to him. The younger boy grasped before a light blush coloured his cheekbones.

"I'm not now." Kurt breathed out, a little more than a whisper.

Blaine could hear how fast Kurt's heart is beating "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

Kurt shook his head "No, you just surprised me." He slowly leaned closer, resting his head on Blaine's chest. "Tell me more about you, I want to know you."

Blaine smiled a little and looked up to the sky "I don't know where to start really, I have my parents, and I haven't seen them in a while, even though I'm starting to work away from my father's company to show him that I don't need his help anymore. I also have a brother, Cooper, no one knows where is he because he likes to disappear to some place that suddenly fascinates him; I'm the youngest in my family. My mother's very sweet and caring like any mum would be, she was the one who took care of me and my brother, my father is always out working, he's very successful in his field." He glanced at Kurt and found him asleep, curled up beside him. The soft breeze, setting sun and Blaine's honey like voice lured him into sleep.

Blaine tried hard not to stare at the pale column of Kurt's neck, falling silent as he did not want to disrupt the peaceful scene. The soft heartbeats suddenly seem louder, he could hear the blood flowing Kurt's body, the intoxicating smell of the brunet driving him mad as his control frayed. He stared at his neck for another minute, slowly inching closer, his lips ghosted against the skin and he felt Kurt moved, snuggling closer to him. He closed his eyes and breathed in Kurt's scent, giving himself a moment before pulling away; sitting up and cradled the other against his chest, feeling the slow breathing warm against his clothes. He stood up and carried the other boy in his arms before he started making their way back to the house, guilt starting to build up in his head, realizing how dangerously close he was to hurting Kurt just now.

* * *

He laid Kurt down on his bed once they got back to the house, ordering the chef to prepare something for him when he wakes up. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched him, the moonlight reflecting on Kurt's skin only served to make him look even more beautiful.

_Kurt was sitting on a bed in a room he doesn't recognise, the room was dimly lit with candles he couldn't make out the details, but the bed is big and the sheets felt expensive and soft beneath him. He was wearing only wearing plain shirt and trousers, comfortable to go to bed. The candles gave a scent of lavender, Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in, he relaxed at the familiar scent until he recognised something different, something new but calming at the same time. _

_The door opened and Kurt snapped his eyes open, watching as a man walked in, he didn't feel threatened; instead he smiled unable to control himself as he stood up waiting for the man approaching him. He grasped when he saw it was Blaine, immediately he felt his heart beat faster just being with this man in such an intimate setting. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" he asked, but the other man didn't seem to have heard him. He tensed a little when he felt strong arms around him, pulling him close. _

_At this point Kurt was very confused "Blaine?" he tried to catch the other's attention but seem to have failed again. What shocked him was he couldn't control his body as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, gaining a soft hum of approval from the other. _

_Then his shirt was gone, Blaine was on top of him, kissing along his jaw and neck. Kurt panicked a little "Blaine? What is this?" he asked but soon realized that his mind and body didn't seemed to be connected, his dream self is enjoying this a bit too much. _

_He felt a hand running along his chest, brushing against one of his nipple, he grasped he didn't even know his nipples were that sensitive. He wanted to figure out what's happening everything is too hot, too close, but at the same thing he didn't want it to stop. _

_He swore it felt something sharp scraping against his neck but before he can register what it is he was looking into Blaine's hazel eyes, a little bit darker than it usually is, it must be the lighting. Their breaths mixed together as they stared at each other; slowly Blaine leaned down and tilted his head at an angle…_

Kurt woke up on his bed still hot and squirmy, slightly confused by his dream, wasn't he having a picnic with Blaine and he asked him about himself…and he fell asleep. He blushed and sat up a little, Blaine must have been disappointed he was rude to fall asleep, Blaine who is just sitting on a chair in his room reading a book. The only thing Kurt wanted to do now is to hide before he embarrass himself even further, especially with the dream still floating around in his head, making him wonder what it would feel like to actually have those lips against his.

Blaine looked up from his book, not mentioning the fact that he could hear Kurt's hard racing. "You fell asleep, that's why I brought us back. Dinner is prepared if you want it."

"Um…thank you." He sat up a bit more when Blaine carried a tray to him and sit down next to him. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, I didn't mean to." He looked at the plate of dinner on his lap, the food was still rich in iron and not elaborately plated. He glanced at the man beside him, can't help but be amazed by how considerate he is, such a contrast to him "I must have brought a lot of trouble to you."

"That's alright; I didn't think about how much you needed to rest, I must be tired you out, I do apologize." Blaine smiled a little "You should eat up." He gestured towards the untouched dish. "Whilst it's still warm."

Kurt nodded and started to eat, touching the side of his neck he felt the sharp scraping from his dream, Blaine seemed to tense a little beside him. "You talked about your father a lot, what else do you remember about your family?"

The brunet swallowed his mouthful of food before tilting his head to think "My father was a people's man, people adored him, he was like the combination of sheriff and councilman." He smiled a little as he thought about his father "He's a natural leader…unlike me." He smiled fell a little, he knows his father loves him dearly but sometimes he felt like he failed him. "I was more like my mother, I like the arts, music and what people say are domestic stuff like cooking. The men in my village live by hunting." He felt Blaine beside him tense a little before shrugging it off "I am also naturally good at hunting, like father like son they say. But it might be due to the fact that I was taught from a young age and practiced a lot, I liked to provide for my family even though killing isn't what I enjoy doing."

Blaine nodded, listening quietly as Kurt spoke between mouthfuls of dinner. Suddenly the brunet stopped eating and Blaine could feel the waves of sorrow coming off him.

"My mum died when I was eight." He said so softly that Blaine was sure that if he weren't a vampire, he wouldn't catch it. "I can't-"he frowned as he tried hard to think.

"You only have to tell me what you want to tell me." Blaine quickly interrupted with a small smile.

Kurt nodded, sighing softly as he continued eating half-heartedly "Then my father met Carole, she's a lovely stepmom." He smiled a little "Very caring and always made sure we boys are comfortable and happy. Finn…he is my stepbrother, sometimes it feels like he is the son that my father should have, he is into sports, hunting, girls…" he sighed "Anyways, he was a great brother to me, we get along well, he was all set to marry Rachel until he went missing."

He looked at Blaine "Sounds like my family has to tendency to get missing, first Finn, then Dad, now it's me." He shook his head "They must be so worried."

"Write to them." Blaine proposed "I'm pretty sure my hawk is up for another fly soon."

"A hawk?" Kurt stared at the other man "You sure? That is brilliant, thank you; I really can't thank you enough."

Blaine chuckled softly, shaking his head "You don't have to thank me. Get writing tomorrow morning then we can send it off along with some other letters I have to send off soon."

The brunet smiled brightly, Blaine could already see the excitement in his eyes. "Where should I take this tray to? The food is delicious as always, thank you."

Blaine collected the tray and set it aside "I'll deal with it later, you need to rest."

"But-"

"Lie down and rest."

Kurt can't really say no and did as he was told, getting comfortable under the blankets not expecting Blaine to lie down on top of the blankets, hoping the lights are dim enough to hide his blush. "Do you mind?"

The brunet shook his head a little and stared at the Blaine who was staring at the ceiling, he took a shaky breath "I remember my mother dying in front of me." He tried to not letting the tears fall but his voice wavered without his permission, he closed his eyes "It was a normal day, dad's out to hunt he should be coming home soon, my mother is cooking, humming along to something I was singing to. Then they came in, at first we thought it was my father but it took just another second that we realized that they were unwelcomed. I can't remember what they are but they are definitely beasts, my mother pushed me away and told me to hide. She managed to k-kill some of them, but I should have listened to her and hid." He voice cracked, and he couldn't get to livid images out his head, tears streaming down his face again. "If I had hid, she wouldn't have been distracted to get me to safety, she got the one coming for me but-but the others got her. She died because of me, she died because I was scared, and I wasn't strong enough. I watched her die in front of me, holding me close and telling me that it's okay, at the last moment all she did was love me." He took a minute to steady himself as he continued "When my dad came home, it was too late, they were gone and there was nothing to be done to save her."

The tears continued its steady flow down Kurt's cheek and Blaine couldn't help but reach over to wipe away his tears "Please don't cry, as beautiful as you are when you cry, it breaks my heart." He got under the sheets and held Kurt, feeling his head tuck into the crook of his neck. "I'm sure you're not a failure, you are very brave to do what you did, your mother would be glad that your last moments with her were purely filled with love. It wasn't your fault that it happened."

Blaine held Kurt close until he felt the tears subside, eventually the two let go of each other, immediately missing the embrace. "Get some rest, we'll write to your family tomorrow." He slid out of the bed, when Kurt eventually fell asleep and carried the tray to the kitchen.

* * *

"Good to see you today." Nick was leaning against the bar "Where were you? Wait, don't tell me, I guessed."

Blaine shrugged a little and poured himself a drink "What?"

"You know what." Nick deadpanned "What are you trying to do? You know who he is. It would be better for both of you."

Blaine growled a little and slammed his glass down "I know who he is, I heard his story today, you don't know him." He hissed, not really meaning to be that aggressive with his friend but Kurt makes him irrational.

Nick didn't look fazed but merely looked at him evenly "You know your best interest is in my mind always. As much as I would love for you to settle down, he's-"

"The right one." Blaine cut in, his expression once again gentle "He's beautiful, brave, and strong but he doesn't know it. I think I'm falling for him Nick, no, I am falling for him. It's not something I felt before towards anyone, the pull towards him, I never loved anyone like this, yes, I love him Nick. I can't let him go unless he wants to go, you of all people should understand. He's the one I've been waiting for all along. He's mine."

"Very well then, there's no point in denying it." Nick looked at Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder "I wish you luck, I know the way he looks at you, he's feeling something too. We'll think of something to make it work for both of you. But before that, you have actual work to catch up with."

They started to make their way into Blaine's office "We won't want your father to come over to give you a lecture another time soon, especially with a hunter in the house."

Blaine slumped down on his chair as he looked through the various documents that needed signing "You were the one who decided that going on a date is more important than work." Nick pointed out "You should thank me for dealing with the appointment with the Smyths. Sebastian dad's wasn't pleased even though that was amusing to watch."

Blaine rolled his eyes "I'm so sorry that I missed the appointment and put you through hell, but really, I'm glad I didn't have to deal with Sebastian constantly trying to get me to have some alone time with him as he so nicely put it, especially not when I know he did this when I threw him out of the house that day. I will kill that bastard when I see him, how dare he attack someone on my grounds."

Nick laughed and shake his head "Looks like the chances of that happened is slimmer than ever, now that you found Kurt." He watched in amusement as Blaine pretended to ignore that and stare hard on the paper. "But trust me, if you guys are meant to be, he wants you just as much."

"Let's change the subject Nick, any other good news today? Maybe something about the faes?"

This time it was Nick's turn to try and avoid Blaine's smug look. "Well…Jeff is planning to come back soon; he is due back in a couple days. Our business with the faes is running smoothly and may increase in numbers which would benefit us especially the alcohol." He chuckled "And gives you another point to impress your father with."

Blaine scoffed a little "I doubt that would cut it, but yes, that's good news indeed."

"We also know the location of the village that Kurt came from, very sophisticated, Burt Hummel had led them well." Nick observed Blaine's face for a moment "Something's on your mind."

"It sounded like Kurt's mother was murdered by vampires seeking revenge; I want to figure out who and which coven."

Nick sighed but nodded "Why did I see that coming? Blaine Anderson raising a war against other covens. But that might convince Burt Hummel that not all vampires are bad."

"If we don't hurt humans we have a truce with the hunters, or at least it is from what I heard, though I think we'll need more information on it. Plus we haven't touched a human in centuries, I am fairly confident that we could eliminate hunters as a problem in the near future." Blaine finishing signing the documents "And I will send letters out letter, anything you want to send out too?"

Nick shook his head and collected the papers "Only the ones I told you to send off a week earlier, remember."

Blaine laughed a little and shrugged "I told you I'll do it eventually."

Nick rolled his eyes and left the office with the stack of documents, leaving Blaine in his own thoughts and imagination maybe, just maybe his future with Kurt.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is okay and I sort of have an idea what where I want this to go, of course I'm open the suggestions too. Again, thanks you so much for reading! I added some new bits and bobs at previous chapters.


	6. Ackowledgement

**Chapter 5**

**Hello guys! I did aim for an update by Valentine's day and I managed, yay. I used Darren's Not Alone in this chapter (love that song) so free feel to get that ready. Oh, and Klaine is totally happening now!**

**Warning: Mild violence (Like very little)**

* * *

Kurt woke up the next day and began writing the letter to his family, he didn't sleep as well last night, not sure what he should make of the fact that he felt that he's missing Blaine's arms and solid body around him. He finished writing and signing the letter before the man he was thinking about brought in his breakfast after a soft knock. He smiled once he knew it was Blaine and handed him the neatly folded paper. "I took your advice, but I don't know where I should send that, I vaguely remember where the village is, but I have no idea where my dad is."

"I'll send it off right this moment, we'll send it off to your village, our messenger would find the way, if not it will bring it back, but its' pretty reliable and smart enough. Here, enjoy your breakfast." Blaine put down the tray before walking out to Kurt's balcony, causing the boy to follow him curiously. A small grasp escaped him when a magnificent hawk landed on the railing, brown feathers and sharp eyes; Kurt ran his fingers down the bird's back, feeling the soft feathers; the hawk looked back at him with equal curiosity. The bird was larger than the average hawk, eyes a little warmer and thoughtful, causing Kurt to look at him in wonder.

"So this is our messenger?" Kurt mused a little, his fingers running through the feathers carefully and Blaine nodded, sliding the letter to place along with other letters, securing it to the hawk's claw. "Yes, meet Trent." He took Kurt's hand, leading it away from the bird "Now let it do his job, I'm sure you two will meet again." He said and led Kurt back into the room, hearing the soft scoff and what he assumed was a roll of eyes before the bird flew away.

Blaine sat Kurt down on the bed and put the tray in front of him again, watching him eat until Kurt felt self-conscious again "You ate already?"

"Mhm." Blaine lied easily not that it was lying – technically – he did have his drink this morning before coming here.

"You make me feel lazy." Kurt chuckled to himself softly "You're always bringing me breakfast; what I do all day is sleep and eat, I even fell asleep on you even with all that sleeping." He blushed at the memory.

Blaine shrugged a little "You're taking your time to recover, that's all. I know you're not a lazy person, but it's good that you don't do much now, I love taking care of you."

"But still, you're being way too nice, I will have to thank you over and over again, I want you to know that I appreciate it." Kurt looked at Blaine, pausing for a moment as he reached for his hand daringly, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something before they got interrupted with the sound of horses and a carriage just arriving from the courtyard. "You have guests today?" Kurt asked, letting go of Blaine's hand fleetingly to grip his fork instead.

Blaine was glad he hid his disappointment well; Kurt doesn't often initiate touches, thinking about it, it was always himself who can't keep his hands to himself and that touch was over way too soon. "I was not expecting anyone, but it's probably Jeff coming back, I assume that Nick is already downstairs to greet him." He moved back a little "We can go downstairs to meet him if you would like to, just to warn you, Jeff can be a handful."

Kurt nodded, smiling softly when he finished his breakfast "That would be nice; I am guessing that he usually lives here, so it'll be nice to get to know him." He took his tray and stood up "And I can't always let you do the hard work and carry things around, can I? I don't want to gain unnecessary weight." He giggled as he walked out with an agreeing Blaine next to him judging from the sunny smile.

When they got to the main hall Kurt could already see a couple suitcases put neatly at the bottom of the stairs, some more are being hurled in by Nick and some other workers. Before a blonde poked his head through the doors, a grin beaming on his face and a loud "BLAINE!" sounded through the hall and then the blonde started to bounce over with his hair flying in every direction possible. Blaine was making his way down the stairs to greet the clearly excited jumpy blonde when he stumbled over the suitcases, almost falling face-flat on the floor, Blaine catching him just in time.

"I MISSED YOU." The blonde grinned up to him laughing a little as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug "Not as much as I missed Nicky though."

Kurt watched the exchange, not even questioning the speed at which Blaine caught the other nor the pet name for Nick but focusing on how close the two was. An unfamiliar feeling of discomfort and a slight sting sitting building in the pit of his stomach, he didn't like the fact that the two were clearly close. It didn't make sense to his rational sense, of course Blaine would be close to whomever this is they live together here, and he really shouldn't even feel this…_jealousy? You only know him for a couple of days_ he tried to remind himself as he willed the green eyed monster away as he watched the blonde continue hugging Blaine with a small frown.

He started to make his own way down the stairs, before he could catch the other's attention and hopefully remove him from Blaine. The hyperactive blonde just bounced away "NICKY! You didn't tell me that B was in." and all but ran to a black haired man that Kurt sort of remembered from the room he first woke up to. He heard Blaine sigh and shook his head a little as the blonde flew his arms around the dark-haired man neck making him drop the multi suitcases he was carrying.

Kurt turned his head to Blaine to ask a question before he was cut off "Yes, you've met Nick before and Jeff– "

The blonde heard his name and perked up, finally noticing Kurt and made his way to them "Jeffery Sterling, pleasure to meet you." The grin on Jeff's face is infectious and Kurt found himself grinning back in no time despite his earlier distaste as he shook his outstretched hand. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Jeff is Nick's mate – I mean boyfriend, though they are practically married." Blaine was trying to make it sound less weird "In their heads anyways."

The shorter male came over, his arm automatically wrapping around Jeff after picking up all the dropped suitcases and putting them neatly in the pile of other suitcases. "So Blaine isn't keeping you to himself anymore? I'm Nick Duval." Kurt blushed pink as Blaine glared at Nick who merely shrugged, shaking Kurt's hand and he thought he imagined a growl coming from Blaine?

He lets go of Nick's hand and the blonde – Jeff immediately wrapped himself around the more muscular, built-up body which Kurt recognized is quite similar to Blaine's own build. The blonde was taller but more lean and apparently very cuddly, especially with Nick from he could tell the other male don't seem to mind at all and manages the cuddling very well like he's very familiar with it.

Jeff was happy that he was in his vampire's arms again and after some more cuddling in front of Blaine and Kurt he turned Nick's head back towards himself when he finishing introducing himself to Kurt. He looked into Nick's eyes and automatically closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Nick's, fairly chastely compared to what they're used to, toning it down due to Kurt who looks away when the couple kissed. Now Kurt felt stupid that he felt that jealous earlier, it very stupid in the first place now he feels like a complete fool.

Blaine chuckled softly and led Kurt by the shoulders away from the pair "Let's leave the lovebirds alone. I'm sure they have plenty to catch up on." He said and threw a wink back to the two "I suggest you take it to the bedroom Nick, I think we don't want to see naked bodies around the hall." Kurt burning scarlet at the suggestive comment, he's not naïve enough to not know what Blaine was saying, he is just surprised at the very open comment and clear acceptance of the displays of affection to a certain extend. But seeing that Blaine had suggested that he was gay before he shouldn't find it surprising, and the workers all look very used to the displays too.

* * *

Jeff jumped into Nick's arms when they were left alone in the hall "Carrying me back into our room Nicky, suitcases can wait. I have some many things to tell you!" he reached up to touch Nick's neck where the blue swirls came up to. Nick felt a shiver run down his spine as he closed his eyes "I missed you so much." He leaned down to kiss him softly before heading to their room.

"Did you miss me as much as you did last time? Blaine got really annoyed by your endless whining and sulking as he putted it. He didn't say anything this time." Jeff pointed out "And say Nicky, who's that Kurt? Blaine seems to be very interested in him. And he feels different, not exactly human."

Nick shrugged a little "I'm not sure sweetheart, but we know his dad is Burt Hummel as he's a hunter. Blaine thinks that Kurt is the one for him but I'm not sure." Jeff poked his chest "You're not very supportive, you should know that it doesn't work that way Nicky, if he thinks he met the one, he'll know. There's no denying what's written, even though I see your concern."

Nick put Jeff down on the bed when they got to their room, sitting across him "I'm just worried about them…and Blaine loses control so easily around him." He sighed a little, Jeff cupping his face "I'm sure it'll work out if it's meant to be, don't you think it's about time for Blainey to settle down?"

Nick looked at his mate, always knowing what to say and smiled a little "I guess so, it'll be nice, maybe then he'll complain less about us. And Jeff darling, you know he hates that name." he chuckled "Should we talk about something else? How was your trip? It must be nice to see your family."

Jeff nodded excitedly, already bouncing again as he remembered his long trip "Yes, it was nice to see mother and father. But you know it's a little tense in this month of year…people still mourns for the lost queen." He seemed to pipe down a little at the reminder "She was very good and wise, everything was perfect…anyways…our business with the vampires..." He leaned forwards to him "That's you guys." He grinned, cuddling to his vampire "Is going to continue, they're pleased at the trial and to continue to provide for you guys, of course I have my influences, but you guys have done a good job for this to go smoothly."

Nick raised an eyebrow, his arms around the slim fae. "I'm glad to hear that, looks like the decent alcohol supply would not be a concern anymore, I bet Blaine and the rest of the guys would be thrilled to hear that."

Jeff nodded, leaning closer to Nick, turning around so that he has his back against Nick's chest, resting his head on his shoulder. "I missed your strong arms and you at night." He hummed softly when Nick ran his hands down his arms and lacing their fingers together.

"I didn't complain to Blaine because I know he wouldn't appreciate having someone to annoy him when he's going through this." Nick explained "But I didn't miss you any less, if anything, I might have missed you even more, having to keep everything to myself."

"Okay, that's what I like to hear." Jeff giggled and turned his head, kissing his mate, pushing him down on the bed and straddled him. "Now that I know you missed me as much as missed you…" He looked at him mischievously and then they were only left in their boxers. "We have some catching up to do." He grinned and leaned down to kiss Nick, feeling demanding hands running down his back as they rocked together slowly.

"I know you need to feed Nicky, you must be starving." The vampire was looking at his mate with dark eyes, flipping them over to lick a strip up Jeff's neck…

* * *

The next couple days went pass quite similarly, Blaine showing him around the mansion and surprising him every day. He has been gradually getting better and staying awake for longer periods of time, not sleeping as much as the first few days, he could get used to this he thought. Apparently both Nick and Jeff are very nice and accepts him around like Kurt is family which warms his heart; he has been spending a lot of time with Blaine though, occasionally they have dinner together, the four of them, Nick and Blaine never really touching the food though.

Jeff as Blaine has warned him before is quite a handful as he described but it's nice, they became fast friends and it felt like Kurt had known him longer than just a couple days. They had spent half a day trying out outfits and collections from the wardrobe Blaine provided him with when Blaine made a slip of mentioning the fact that Kurt is interested in fashion at the dinner table. Jeff all but jumped up and clapped insisting that they have a rummage through outfits the next morning with so much enthusiasm that Kurt was worried that he might burst, luckily Nick had calmed him down just enough so that they could finish dinner. It was very funny though when Jeff made good use of his promise and the two spent a good half day together in Kurt's room the following day to which Blaine accused Jeff of stealing Kurt. The two got into an adorable fight, Kurt swore he saw Blaine pout for a moment.

"But B, you're always keeping Kurt to yourself, taking him to this that and another." Jeff whined when Blaine looked at him sternly, Nick coming in closely behind him. "I bet clothes are more fun and important!"

"You stole him for a morning, where I have to listen to that guy mop and rant about." Blaine huffed, pointing towards Nick who tried to shrug the blush away.

Jeff was sat next to Kurt, his side against Kurt, they were in a fits of giggles about a particular ridiculous combination earlier when Blaine decided to barge in the room. "It's ONLY a morning, not nearly enough." The blonde declared "We're going to shopping too and have a friend date; you need to learn to share." He crossed his arms in front of his chest while Nick couldn't help but find his mate cute.

Blaine's eyes widen comically "Of course you're not going on a date with him and shopping? You'll steal him for a whole day if you do that, I can't have that."

Kurt blushed softly, frankly Blaine seems to want to spend every living second he's awake with him, and Kurt is very flattered. Never was there another male who liked him enough to want to spend that much time with him and be that patient with him, certainly not someone as handsome as Blaine who makes his legs go weak so easily and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He is definitely the charmer, especially with the little thing he does to keep Kurt happy, the occasional brush of hands making his heart skip, the attention to details to keep him happy. Kurt was very fairly certain that he is in love with this one Blaine Anderson.

"Nickyyyy" He heard Jeff whine that brought him back to the scene playing out in front of him "Blaine is being mean to me." He blonde still supporting that pout and glaring at Blaine which probably is as effective as a glare from a little child who is denied cookies.

"Sweetheart, we can talk about this later, I'm sure Kurt will persuade Blaine if he thinks that that's a good idea." Nick is already in front of Jeff, leaning down to kiss the pout, scooping the other up when he relaxed to the kiss "Now can we please spend some time together? I'm sure Kurt had enough of you today."

"Hey, I didn't say that." Kurt cut in quite quickly "But I'll think about the shopping date, go spend time with Nick it sounds like you'll have to persuade him about shopping too." He chuckled as the pair said their quick goodbyes and left his room.

"Good thing I brought Nick with me." Blaine said happily and sat down next to Kurt, taking the spot where Jeff was moments ago. Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled fondly "Whatever you say, Mister. Green eyes." He teased.

"A whole morning Kurt, unacceptable! I had plans for us and now I have to cut them short." Blaine mocked exclaimed, Kurt was glad that he could see the change in attitude and obviously the other man is getting more comfortable in showing himself around Kurt, and he has definitely smiled more.

"Okay, okay. So what have you installed for me today hmm?" Kurt bounced a little, already getting excited to spend to rest of the day with the man.

"First thing first, you need to eat something. I bet you're hungry, spending a whole morning trying out different outfits and having Jeff around." Blaine chuckled softly "And I think a picnic is in order." He stood up and took Kurt's hand, pulling him up and looking him up and down "Jeff dressed you well I have to admit."

"He might have inputted by persuading me to get into these tight jeans…" Kurt trailed, watching as Blaine not so subtly checked him out "It goes well with the shirt." He tried to justify and tugged on Blaine's hand "Come on I'm starving." He tried to change the topic.

* * *

Soon they were on a horse, riding to their favorite spot under the big oak near the lake, as they got closer through the days, Kurt got more comfortable with riding with Blaine, leaning against him naturally as the man tightens his arms around him.

They set down the blanket and basket of snacks as usual, sometimes Nick and Jeff would join them on their outings but Kurt doubts this would be the case today. "Well you have me alone now, so stop complaining about Jeff." He smiled, the man already getting comfortable on the blanket. By that, Kurt means Blaine already has his head resting on his thighs looking up at Kurt with a warm smile.

It started from sitting close, then Blaine shifted to laying next to Kurt when he eats since the guy never seem to be hungry or interested in the food. A couple days later the man had asked for permission to rest his head on Kurt's thighs which he allowed with a cute blush. Now, this is sort of their standard position and it doesn't feel awkward anymore, instead it feels right. Once Kurt caught Blaine drifting off to sleep when he was having his lunch, Kurt didn't want to wake up the man when he finished, then his fingers just found their way into some of the loose curls that escaped the gel. Blaine woke up a couple minutes later, Kurt retracting his fingers quickly then his cheeks colored a scarlet red but the two didn't say anything about it.

Today was nothing different, Kurt has finished his lunch and they had small talks mostly conversation about their surrounding and the day's event until Blaine closed his eyes and Kurt turned to stare at the lake. They stayed like that for a while before Kurt looked down to admire the handsome face, so peaceful and relaxed when he is with him, it warms his heart to know that. Blaine had gone with less gel today and Kurt's fingers were itching to touch and run them through the curls, eventually he couldn't stop himself and started to gently comb through Blaine's hair. He felt the head leaning to his touch and a soft hum from Blaine, before he could take his hand away Blaine whispered a soft "Don't stop", making Kurt's heart beat faster in his chest, as he continued playing with one of the curls, trying to wrap it around his finger.

"You used less gel today." Kurt said equally softly which is answered by a shrug.

"I thought you'll like it that way."

Kurt nodded, smiling softly "I do."

They stayed like this for another half an hour, simply enjoying each other's company.

"I love you." Blaine whispered suddenly, so softly that Kurt thought he imagined it but his fingers traced Blaine's jaw gently in reply.

Blaine hummed softly, enjoying the touch as Kurt traced his jaw and cheekbones and he nuzzled back into Kurt's hand as he moved to sit up "Let's head back, I have a last room to show you."

Kurt nodded and stood up, helping him pack the things back into the basket before mounting the horse, waiting for Blaine to get on behind him. They got back to the house in no time, leaving the basket to the kitchen staffs whom Kurt got to know better so that he can thank them in person for the lovely food since the beginning.

Kurt has gotten used to Blaine holding his hand while he led him through the corridors it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. They stopped in front of a double ebony wood door with various detailed craving of musical instruments and notation decoration. It felt different from the others rooms Kurt has visited before, this one stands out and looks special. "I saved the best till last." Blaine said as he pushed the heavy doors open, revealing an elegant Steinway grand piano in the middle of the room, sitting on top of its own 3 steps platform, obviously the star of the room. Kurt looked in awe as he stepped inside, Blaine closing the doors behind them "The music room." He announced quite proudly, and he is right to be proud, the room is beautiful as it is before adding the wonderful collection of instruments inside.

The floor to ceiling windows providing the perfect view overlooking the lake and fields, there were even more cravings of the instruments decorating the room, giving it another touch of beauty. "Wow, this is stunning, it's beautiful." He walked around exploring "Do you play all these instruments?" his eyes never staying at one place for more than a few seconds there's so much to see.

"Yes, or at least I once did, I do lack in practice with some of the other instruments like the harp over there." Blaine shrugged a little, taking a seat at the piano stool as he watched Kurt.

"You have quite the collection." Kurt stated, he can't even begin to imagine how much all the instruments in the room cost. "…and quite the range." He mused when he noticed the harpsichord, viols and some others he couldn't recognize, the room is very organized, each instrument having their own spot and space, neatly sorted in categories or period. "It's very impressive." He grinned as he walked towards where Blaine was, sitting on the other side of the stool. "Can you show me? Anything, I don't mind which one you pick to play."

Blaine chuckled, nodding "Good thing I have something planned already…I wrote a song, it's a hobby of mine. Would you like to listen?" he knew the answer before Kurt nodded, already seeing the excitement shining in his eyes. He took a deep breath, this is more nerve wrecking than he anticipated but he's sure it'll be worth it.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Blaine shifted to sit properly, his fingers dancing on the keys as he played a simple introduction, closing his eyes. Letting his emotions take over when he started singing.

_I've been alone _

_Surrounded by darkness _

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying _

_You felt like it's hopeless _

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see _

Blaine opened his eyes to look at Kurt as he sang the chorus, wanting to let the meaning of the lyrics carry through to him properly.

_Baby, you're not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it though _

Kurt's breath hitched as he was captivated by Blaine's eyes, seeing the raw emotions shining in his eyes, knowing that he meant every word he is singing.

_Now I know it ain't easy _

_But it ain't hard trying _

_Every time I see you smiling _

_And I feel you so close to me _

_And you tell me _

_Baby, you're not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it though _

Kurt could feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he rested his hand on Blaine's knee, giving it a soft squeeze as a silent support. He can't help but getting moved by the song, just when he thought that he couldn't fall more in love with this man…oh how was he wrong.

_I still have trouble _

_I trip and stumble _

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes _

_I look for reasons _

_But I don't need 'em _

_All I need is to look in your eyes _

_And I realize _

Blaine's voice almost crack as his own feelings threatened to overtake him, he is looking at Kurt with all the love in the world right now. He swore Kurt is looking at him with a matching look of longing and desire, gods how much did he want to stop and kiss those soft plump lips right then. But no, he has to finish the song, has to let Kurt know what he felt since the first time he saw him and especially when he realized that he loved him, the one who he has been waiting for all along.

He paused for a moment, the silence stretching a little before he started the last choruses, his hands playing the chords with more depth as he poured his heart out even further, giving Kurt his all.

_Baby, I'm not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down _

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it though _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need _

_Our love is all we need to make it though _

Blaine was not even looking at his fingers, letting them play out the Outro slowly as he stared into Kurt's eyes, trailing the single tear that escape despite Kurt trying to stop it. Blaine turned so that he is facing Kurt more as he cupped his face, Kurt leaning to the gentle hand as the thumb wiped away the tear.

"I wrote that for you…" Blaine as softly, moving even closer to him now "I meant it, every single word." He leaned their foreheads against each other when Kurt didn't move away nor protested "Did you…did you like it?" he asked softly, this is it he's handing Kurt his heart and he could break him or love him back.

Kurt nodded ever so slightly, hands squeezing Blaine's free hand so tightly that if Blaine wasn't a vampire he was sure he'll feel the pain, or maybe not as his sole focus was on all Kurt right now. "I love it…" Kurt whispered "Thank you for writing such a beautiful piece for me." He tilted his head a little, their lips ghosting against each other, a teasing touch but neither dared to lean forwards any further.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered finally and something snapped in Blaine he couldn't stop himself as he leaned forwards pressing their lips firmly against each other. A soft grasp left Kurt as he applied the same amount to pressure back, fireworks exploding inside him as he felt whole, the moment perfect as he moved one hand to Blaine's cheek, bringing them closer. Blaine almost leaving his seat as he leaned even closer, tilting his head more to kiss those sweet lips more, they continued like that, experimenting with the feeling of finally recognizing the love they had for each other.

The kiss was gentle, both of them applying equal amount to pressure, tentative but eager to try more and please each other. Blaine finally pulled away only slightly with a teasing nip, earning himself a blush when he forced himself to stop looking at Kurt's lips. "I love you."

Kurt blushed, looking down at his hands, playing with his own fingers, worrying his own bottom lip when he finally looked up at Blaine again "I love you too." He said confidently because it's true, Kurt Hummel loves this man and all of him.

* * *

That evening when they were enjoying dinner, Blaine and Kurt was sitting very close to each other, not going unnoticed by the other couple even though they didn't say anything.

Blaine was trying to feed Kurt and making him eat more when a steward came in to announce softly "Mister Smyth is here, both of them." Immediately Blaine was frowning and waved his hand "Tell them to come back tomorrow morning, we're in the middle of something."

"They are quite insistent, especially-"The steward tried to explain

"Didn't you hear what I said? Send them back." Blaine was suddenly very tense right now very close to snapping; even Kurt found it a little frightening, but he tentatively reached over to Blaine, placing his hand on his arms "Let's see what they have to say first, maybe it's important?"

Blaine relaxed ever so slightly but he wasn't sure would he be able to stop himself from snapping once he sees the fangless brat. "Kurt…"

Before any of them could have any further discussions about the issue the doors open with Sebastian coming in followed by his father inviting himself in. "Hello Blaine, good to see you. You haven't answered my calls or messages, I'm hurt." He started walked to the table "You know, after my dad's visit he told me that you haven't forgiven me yet and is well in your rights to not to…so he insisted on an apology." The male smirked, leaning against the table in front of Blaine.

"Sebastian." His father warned, he might be older than Blaine but knows that the Andersons are respectable and someone who you shouldn't double cross. But the other vamp completely ignored his father, leaning closer to Blaine running his fingers up his arm "And you know I take apologizing to another level, in a different way…you can have me-"

"Don't touch him." Kurt cuts in, scooting closer to Blaine who bats away Sebastian's hand, a scowl appeared on the rejected vampire's face "I see you kept and acquired a new blood bag." He looked Kurt up and down who huffed a little keeping his head held up, zeroing in the already healed neck "You'll get bored of him eventually, might as well get rid of him now."

"You will not touch him." Blaine glared at the other vampire "Apologize to him." He voice low, on the verge of growling. On the other side of the table Nick was already keeping his mate close to protect him in case this turns violent.

Sebastian gave Kurt a look of disgust "You want me to apologize to this thing? A dirty human? For god's sake Blaine I can give you more fun than this toy can."

Blaine growled when Sebastian rolled his eyes "Fine, let's do this the hard way, let me get rid of him for you then we can fuck." Before Kurt could react to the ghost of a touch to his neck Sebastian was already in the other side of the hall, pinned to the floor by Blaine's hand on the vampire's neck.

"Give me a good reason to not kill you." Blaine snarled out, baring his fangs. The man definitely looked like a monster now, Kurt grasped and touched his lips; this is not the gentle, kind Blaine he kissed today. Nick sighed a little "He hasn't told you yet?" when he didn't get a reaction from the boy he knew the answer already. "Jeff darling, please look after Kurt for a moment." The black haired man carefully walked over to the scene, Sebastian desperately clawing at Blaine's hand that would not bulge.

"Because you're scaring Kurt now, let him go Blaine, he's not worth it." Nick prompted and Blaine looked at where Kurt is and guilt immediately built up in him, forcing him to let go of Sebastian who is rubbing at his neck right now, standing up as quickly as possible while his father looked at him in disapproval.

But the younger vampire was too angry at everyone else in the room to care "I should have killed that little scum back then. Damn it Blaine, what's so special about this human." This time the vampire in question slammed Sebastian into the wall about to throw in a couple punches before being pulled away by Nick and Smyth's father, who were successful in the first few seconds before having wrestle with the raged vampire again to stop him from ripping Sebastian's head off.

Blaine sent Nick flying back to the table as Jeff rushed over to nurse him before Kurt could find his voice "Blaine, stop." He didn't know where he found the courage to but he started to walk towards the vampire "Please." The vampire froze on the spot when Kurt asked him to stop, turning his head to look at him, all black eyes and fangs when Kurt touched his arm "He's already hurt Blaine, don't hurt your friends too."

Kurt looked into the blackened eyes, trying to find any trace of honey that is Blaine in those eyes. The vampire in front of him is powerful and dangerous but Kurt is not scared once he gotten over his initial shock, he's still the man he showed him love today.

In the corner Sebastian moved a little and was hurled up by his father who gave him a stern "I'll deal with you later; I'm sorry Blaine, for all the things he said." Sebastian's face twisted in a combination of anger and disbelief but his throat was too sore to let him say anything stupid that'll warrant him another death sentence.

"You will not touch him nor speak foul of him ever again, you shall respect him and us like you should have respected me. If I catch you saying anything disrespect again, I'll cut off your tongue. If you laid a hand on him or damaged even the tiniest hair I'll kill you." Blaine half growled through gritted teeth "I hope I made myself clear." He took a deep breath when he felt Kurt's hand squeeze his arm.

"Now get the hell out of my house." Blaine nodded to the steward "Take them away; I'll deal with you later."

The steward looked down the led the way out of the house, knowing that he's in deep trouble.

"It's not his fault Blaine." Kurt tugged on his hand, cupping his face to watch the fangs slowly retract, the gold starting to come back to Blaine's eyes "Promise me that you're not holding him accountable."

Blaine was about to protest before he stopped himself, nodded a little. "Okay." He sighed.

After what felt like forever Blaine eventually came back to himself and looked as charming as Kurt first saw him and his hands dropped. Now that it quieted down again the impact of what Kurt saw finally hit him, he stepped back, putting some distance between them. "You're a vampire too…and you knew it was him who attacked me."

Blaine frowned when he watched Kurt's expression turn from being gentle to looking at him like he's a complete stranger. "I'm very sorry Kurt I was scared that I'll push you away if I told you. I'll understand if you hate me and wouldn't want to see me again." It's going to be painful but it's his own fault for not telling Kurt in the first place.

"No!" Kurt said quickly "I need time to process this information but I'm not shutting you out of my life. You were just…trying to protect me. I just need some explanation."

Blaine nodded "Okay, should we talk in your room?" he paused "Oh wait, I'm sorry, you probably won't be comfortable being alone with me now, I mean, we can go and talk anywhere you like, I promise I'll explain everything to the best of my ability."

Kurt nodded "My room would be fine. Come on then." He smiled a little and reached over for Blaine's hand, earning a grin from the vampire "Thank you for this Kurt…for giving me a chance."

Kurt nodded and squeezed the hand "Of course I will, I love you, remember?"

Blaine nodded, resisting the urge to pick Kurt up and kiss him fiercely "I do, I love you too."

* * *

They got into Kurt's room as they did so many times the past weeks, the two of them sitting in front of each other, legs crossed. "So…vampires?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, getting more comfortable with the idea now that he wasn't shocked anymore.

Blaine nodded "Yes, creatures that relies on blood to survive. It doesn't have to be human blood though; it's just that some of them find them as easy prey." He sighed "We have no regulations of what a vampire can do or not do, but it doesn't mean that I like the way some vampires treat people."

"How much about vampires that I know is actually true?" Kurt was holding Blaine's hand, playing with his fingers a little.

Blaine shrugged a little "Fangs, obviously. Strength and speed advantages, plus good hearing and vision, more importantly, the gift of immortal life. The further back your bloodline, the more powerful you are."

Kurt nodded as he listened to Blaine "So the Andersons are powerful in the vampire world as well as the human world?" he couldn't help but notice how easily Blaine had pinned down Sebastian and sent Nick flying across the room.

Blaine nodded "Yes, if not, even more powerful and have more sway in the supernatural world I presume." They fell silent again as Kurt started to wrap his head around the information, it doesn't sound all that new to Kurt to be honest it felt like he already knew all the answers to his questions before asking.

"Are you afraid of me then?" Blaine can't help but ask; he desperately needed to know, sighing in relief when Kurt shook his head and offered Blaine a small smile.

"No, you never harmed me and I highly doubt that you would ever hurt me in honestly. I trust you. And I don't care whether you are a vampire, human, or some other supernatural being. I fell in love you, Blaine Anderson, the man who took me in when I have nowhere to go. You were patient with me; nursing me back to good health…you even risked everything just to protect me. It was your instincts; I don't think you could have controlled turning to that, I knew the guy was trying to grab my throat, I only felt it briefly." Kurt smiled softly "So no, I'm not afraid and I wouldn't be unless there's a good reason for me to do so and by far I found none. I do feel protected with you."

Blaine nodded, eyes watering a little as he reached over and turned Kurt around, wrapping his arms around his middle "Thank you, it means a lot of hear that."

Kurt leaned back against Blaine's chest, tugging himself into the vampire, fitting against him perfectly. "So Nick is also a vampire?"

Blaine nodded "Yes."

"And Jeff?"

"No, but he's not exactly human either, he's a fae." Kurt nodded and tilted his head "And their relationship? You sort of said something random like boyfriends and husbands." He mused over the memory.

"They're mates, they were meant to be, written before they were born." Blaine explained "Each vampire has a mate whose blood is tailored to suit the entire vampire's need. And once they found their mate they'll settle down and wouldn't want to have anything else. So Nick would only drink from Jeff, it's also a good way for them to connect to each other."

Kurt nodded, pressing a kiss to Blaine's jaw, wondering whether he would be what the vampire is describing. "Can we lie down? I'm tired."

Blaine smiled and lay back, pulling Kurt down with him "Of course sweetheart." the pet name rolling out naturally. They moved and shifted until they're facing each other and not on top of one another. They stared at each other for a moment before Blaine finally wrapped his arms around Kurt, leaning closer, his eyes lingering on Kurt's lips "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

Kurt blushed and nodded "You don't have to ask actually…" he told him with another blush, trying to duck his gaze to prevent looking into Blaine's eyes. The vampire tilted his head up and kissed him softly, chastely at first before he licked across Kurt's bottom lip, causing the boy to grasp giving Blaine access to lick inside Kurt's mouth. His tongue exploring the inside, running along the roof of Kurt's mouth before brushing against his tongue making the boy moan.

They continued like that for a while, Blaine leading the kiss and showing Kurt what to do until he eventually lets Kurt explore inside his mouth. Kurt ran his tongue along Blaine's teeth before getting caught on a fang and the sharp tip drew blood from Kurt's tongue, before he could pull away Blaine is already sucking on the muscle greedily chasing after the faint sweetness.

"Blaine…" Kurt's moan pulled Blaine back to reality and he lets go of Kurt's tongue, returning to kissing Kurt gently as if in apology.

Eventually they have to break away to catch their breaths, Kurt trying to take deep breathes and control his heart rate when Blaine continued to press open-mouthed kisses down his jaw to his neck. Kurt tilted his head back feeling the tiniest scrap of fangs that sent a shiver down his spine and an unmistakable want stirred in him. But before Kurt could focus on the want and body next to him was a feet away from the bed, Blaine covered his mouth. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt sat up now, looking at Blaine and gave him a small smile. "I-it's okay…I mean, you don't have to resist the urge. You have been doing well to control yourself around me to past days." He slowly moved to the edge of the bed, taking Blaine's hand "Do you want to…erm…feed?"

The way Blaine's eyes darkened and fangs now poking his lower lip gave him the answer "You can." The vampire looked at Kurt in shock and he quickly explained "I might not be able to try feeding from the neck yet…but I want to give something back to you especially if it's from your survival…you gave me so much, this is the least I could do." He was certain that he was blushing ridiculously right now as he ran his fingers over his wrist "Maybe we can try this first?"

Blaine wondered whether or not he was dreaming, nodding eagerly as he leaned down, taking Kurt's wrist gently, and then pressing a kiss to the pulse point before he looked up again to hunt for any sign of hesitation from Kurt. The boy merely smiled his free hand reaching up to trace one of the fangs careful not to prick his finger from how sharp it was. Blaine closed his eyes; Kurt clearly didn't know how sensitive his fangs are as the touch sent his head into a mess of overloading sensations especially when Kurt traced the tip.

Blaine didn't wait any longer and found the spot he wanted before piercing the skin, moaning immediately at the taste of sweet nectar, Kurt tasted better than he thought he would be, now he understands why vampires with mates only drank from their other half. He kept sucking greedily Kurt feeling the pull on his blood making the heat in his stomach spread, not knowing that he could feel pleasure on the other end of feeding.

Kurt was surprised to feel his cock twitch when Blaine sank his fangs deeper into him, the realization making him blush a bright red. He tried to ignore the warm feeling low in his stomach when Blaine finished and pulled off, starting to lick at the wounds, sealing them effectively.

Kurt lay back down and gestured for Blaine to do the same, resting his head against the vampire's chest while Blaine wrapped strong arms around him. "I liked that." He admitted, nuzzling into the toned chest, feeling the rumbling hum from the other man.

They shifted closer and Kurt blushed when he realized that like himself, Blaine was half hard and clearly aroused from feeding. "How often do you need to drink to stay healthy and not starve?" he asked tentatively, anticipating the answer.

"I can go weeks without feeding, but once per week will keep me happy and healthy." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead "But we can discuss that in the morning, now you need to sleep. I took more blood than I would have normally but I couldn't control myself that well yet."

Kurt agreed with a soft hum, eyelids growing heavy, cuddling to the solid body and closed his eyes, already feeling warm and safe "It's okay, just don't leave me tonight. Goodnight Blaine."

"I'll never leave you, sweet dreams Kurt." Blaine said softly and closed his own eyes, falling asleep right after he heard Kurt's breathing evening out.

* * *

A/N: I managed an update quick this time, well quick in my terms! I'm very surprised; I hope you guys enjoy this too. Again, thank you so so so much for reading. I was starting to think that I should stick to writing music instead of words XD I'm just glad that someone's reading this ^^ I hope you all have a good day, reviews are welcomed! Not sure when will I be writing the next chapter though, but I already have the plot written out.

By the way, I'm sorry to any Sebastian fans, I just really dislike him. Love the flash and Grant though! And I hope that you like Niff.


End file.
